The Ghosts' Adversary
by IceyULookin
Summary: An emotionally void, drug addicted Bella needs someone to help her feel again. But when she's also plagued by haunting ghosts, who will save her from herself?
1. Ghosts

I don't own the characters being used, **Stephenie Meyer** does. Also if the idea of a pill popping, emotionally void Bella comes from an episode of Skins. So cudos to Cadie and MTV! The rest is mine! -insert evil laugh-

**The Ghosts' Adversary**

* * *

><p>My friends never believed me when I said I saw a ghost. I was absolutely positively, sure that what I saw was something out of the ordinary. It was very pale, with sharp burst of color every so often, but always a lingering shadow that seemed to follow me. It drove me crazy! And soon it made people actually think I was crazy. They were tired of my sudden outbursts in class or my paranoid mumblings about some kind of nonsense. So they drugged me up and sent me away.<p>

Away to a place that I really didn't wanted to be. The stupid psychiatrist thought that I was experiencing these "troubling mental fits" because I haven't seen my sorry excuse of a father almost all of my life. So here I am flying up to Seattle to meet my father at the airport. Truly, I don't even view him as a father. He's just "Charlie" and nothing more. But I promised that I was going to be a big girl about the whole situation and suck it up, take my meds, and attempt to be sociable. I didn't promise when though.

*Sneaky Sneaky*

Personally I like the drugs, because it numbs the visions of the ghosts and gives me a nice fluffy high as a bonus. But to counter the numb, I have a whole arsenal of drugs that the doctors thought would help me feel something again. A red pill to feel happy, blue pill to fill sad, and those irregular colors that go in-between. I haven't been able to laugh or smile in years without those pills. It's really sad. Or at least I think it is because this is a blue pill. *pop*

A flight attendant gets on the PA announcing our approach. The plane screeching across the runway reminds me of my mother, Renee, yelling at me when I first got home after being kicked out of school.

Again.

I walked into the house thinking that I was just going to go into my room to take a nap, but here she come squawking gibberish shit at me. She keeps repeating that I never try and am not ever going to accomplish anything if I look "like that".

I glanced down at myself. I thought I looked nice, or blind in-able. I don't want too much attention to come to me." It's better to be a wall flower than a social butterfly," is my motto.

But deep inside I figured she was right. I looked horrible. My hair was a mess, nails halfway chipped off, skin super pale and my eyes were sunken in from being without sleep for so long. But then I got angry, the only real emotion I could feel or even partway express without having to be doped up. It started in the pit of my stomach and travelled up to my head, engulfing it in rage and blinding my eyes with red. How dare she throw insults and judgments at me! I'm not the only crazy addict in this household. At least I take my addiction in the form of pills and not sex.

Speaking of pills I haven't had the chance to take the next set. She was blocking me from my goal and I could feel the numbness creeping away. I started to feel again and really _see _again. And I hated every moment of it. The second the medication's control slipped, so did the barrier keeping _Them _away.

Grey and white figures floated in and out of my vision. Taunting me, testing my limits.

I quickly ran upstairs and grabbed a handful of whatever pills were on my nightstand. And taking them in my hand, I forcefully swallowed them. Yet the figures continued to swarm. Getting closer and closer with every ragged breath i took.

At that moment I completely forgot about my nagging mother behind me and swiped at a ghost getting too close to me. In turn I hit her straight in the face causing her to stagger at the top of the stairway and almost fall. But I didn't care about her at the time. I just wanted to make it stop.

And stopped it did, as i faded into darkness.


	2. Hospitals

I don't own the characters. That's **SM's** job to keep them locked in their cages. I'm just borrowing them for the time being. XD But the story is mine!

**The Ghosts' Adversary**

* * *

><p>I know I swallowed enough pills that day to tranquilize an elephant. So I wasn't surprised when I passed out shortly after that. Though I was surprised when I awoke in the hospital many odd days later. Renee wasn't the main person I would go to if i needed medical attention. I could hear her voice echoing around my skull. I think she was talking to the doctor.<p>

"Surely the pills aren't working anymore! What more can I do? Put her in an asylum?"

Of course that was Renee. She would jump at the first chance she could have to get rid of me.

"No ma'am. That's not necessary. She just needs more time and trea…"

"No! She tried to kill me! Now you're asking for more time with _her will_ make it all better? Who are you fooling me with?"

Actually Renee, it was your fault that I couldn't get to my pills on schedule and that you were standing so close to the stairway… and my fist.

"Well there are alternate forms of treatment. Rehabilitation with missing relatives might work on her social skills and I have a doctor I want to recommend her to while she is in that area."

"What area? What are you talking about?"

"Your ex-husband in Washington. He still technically has parental rights and unless you want to be sued by him and the state of Arizona I suggest you give her to him for a while."

Charlie? I only met the man once or twice. Each was on my birthday, Friday the thirteenth to be exact. See how great it went?

It was a long pause in what I presumed was Renee thinking out her options. Finally she gave in.

"Just give me one last word with her."

The door in the room opened and closed before I was left with silence. Her footsteps broke the silence, signaling her advancing form. She roughly grabbed at my body, turning me toward her.

"Listen here, I know you're fucked up in the mind, but I know you can understand me." She moved my head so I was looking her in the face.

"Don't mention anything that has happened in that house, you hear me?" Looking deep into her eyes I smiled.

"You mean all of the sex parties? The booze, the drugs, the men." My smile grew larger though I felt no happiness.

She glared at me and squeezed my cheeks too hard.

"Wait, how could I ever forget about waking up to see people I knew and recognized – teachers, peers, _preachers_- fucking my mom? And you screaming not to stop! That's a story I'm pretty sure would be a perfect icebreaker for when I meet Charlie."

Renee snapped at that, and was about to slap me across the face if the nurse hadn't have come into the room with my next dose of sedative. She was young and looked nervous. But Renee made it easy for her by saying, "Not a word to anyone, or else," then left the room.

That was the last I've seen of my mother.

I figured most would be sad but I just felt good. I hate the bitch anyway. She's just one more distraction I don't have to deal with now.

But as I gathered my luggage and rolled it to the front door, I realized that I had many more disturbances to deal with. Charlie was there leaning against his police cruiser, in the uniform and all, looking sad and teary eyed.

Great.


	3. Charlie

I don't own any characters mentioned. Although the story line seems familiar... XD This is an Alice/Bella fic but I'm just getting started so you have to be patient to get to the good stuff later on.

* * *

><p><strong>The Ghosts' Adversary<strong>

I think death would have been much sweeter. And quieter. He grabbed me, making me drop my entire luggage in the process... to hug me. Him bawling the whole time and me just unsure of what to do with my hands. People were passing us looking on with curious eyes and whispering quietly among themselves.

Ugh we're making a scene.

He finally broke the hug when he realized I wasn't hugging back, but was still in my personal space. I was getting uncomfortable and was uncertain how to respond to all of this emotion.

I wonder if a red pill would suffice? Or is that too happy? Maybe blue and orange mix? That's enough sadness and extra anxiousness to get me out of this, I think. I was about to take out the pill bottle when he, as if sensing my thoughts, just shifted away to finally study me fully.

His face scrunched up, but retook the same loving look of sadness. He must think I look bad.

Before I left Phoenix I tried making myself look more presentable. I had on one time worn clothes that sortof matched and actually combed my hair for a change. I thought I looked halfway decent, although my hair was quickly reverting back to its fuzz. *sigh* It's a lost cause.

Well he's not that good looking himself I thought. He had gray speckles in his dark brown hair and mustache, crows feet at the corner of his eyes, and a slight beer gut.

We spent a few moments assessing each others outer appearances before it was getting bothersome. I was getting uneasy under his stare, so I just got my lightest carry-on and took it with me into the back of the cruiser and waited. It took him only a few seconds to realize I moved and another minute for him to put the luggage in the trunk. It wasn't like I had that many personal items anyway.

He hurried and jumped in the driver seat and started down the road. Every few seconds he would glance into the visor to look at me, but he would never say anything. I don't think he could work up the courage. I ignored him and minded my own business. But even the world outside the window was boring. Green, on top of green, on top of green. It tried finding different colors I could match up with the pill colors. But I just saw that same damn green pill that made me restless. This place is going to give me nightmares. Well if I even get to sleep.

"You look nice." He started, unsure of his words.

He speaks!

"I'm not sure if you remember me…"

"You ruined my birthday party by getting drunk and trying to hit on my friends." I said cutting off his sentence with my monotone voice. I wasn't the one to like to beat around the bush.

"Oh." he said blushing slightly from my words. "Well I have changed. I've been taking classes and have stopped drinking."

Really? So where did the beer gut come from? The beer gut fairy?

"And I was hoping that one day you would see how much I have changed and accept me as your family again." He finished his parade of words with a bite of the lip and a red nervous flush on this neck.

I have to give him some props for trying to get a two in one deal. He stops drinking and gets a part of his family back and I get sane. Like that's ever going to happen. I still ignore him. No use wasting my breath.

He sighs and gives up. Smart man.

We pull into the driveway. I get out the cruiser and casually look around. Plain, two story house with blue steps leading to the maple wood front door. The yard could use some improving but there was nothing too distinct about it to set it against the rest of the houses in the neighborhood.

_I can work with this_, I thought.


	4. Palace Boudior

**I** own **no** characters. **SM** does **of** course!

**The Ghosts' Adversary**

* * *

><p>"Come over here. I need to show you something," Charlie yelled from the side of the garage.<p>

I slowly walk around to the edge of the house and peek around the corner. I could see Charlie struggling with a tarp stuck on the head lamps of a large rusty truck. He is a pretty averaged height man, but a little on the short side. A 5'10 compared to my 5'6. But the truck just makes him look way smaller than what he really is. Is this funny?

_It would have been a funny moment for a regular person_, my mind concluded. Great, even my own thoughts have realized that I'm weird.

While I argued with myself over my sanity, Charlie managed to pull the tarp free and was leaning on the truck. _What is up with him always making that pose?_

"What?" I was getting bored again and he was keeping me outside longer than I wanted to be. This weather was making my already frizzy hair get even more unruly.

"Well," he said motioning to the truck, "how do you like it?"

I looked at it. Ugly head lamps, an ugly red chipped paint job, then on top of all that was an ugly coat of rust. Oh yes, she was very beautiful.

But I stopped my sarcastic comments to myself when a thought hit me. It's almost exactly like me. It looked like it got left somewhere for anyone to pick it up but they never did. (Until Charlie came and got it apparently) Just like he did with me.

I analyzed it again. Then double checked another time to be sure. Even with all of its rust and paint chips, I could imagine myself driving it. It looked like a metal death trap that was about to collapse and I always felt like a human death trap about to implode.

Maybe while I'm driving it, it would decide to finally collapse and die, and hopefully take me with it. It's a 50-50 chance of survival, but judging from the weight of all that steel I just might not make it. *shrug* I'll take it!

So just to give Charlie a little taste of Bella charm I decided to end the awkward silence by actually talking to him for the first time.

"It's perfect. I like it a lot."

I never use too many words to get my point across so I kept it short, but it didn't seem to faze Charlie. He looked shocked that I acknowledged him and even more shocked that I answered him.

As I was trying to figure out if he was having a heart attack, he just smiled and shot toward me as if to hug me, but remembering my personal space issues he backed off. But still smiled. Weird.

"I found her by the side of the road one day and decided to keep her." (I knew it) "I knew that one day it would come in handy. So it's yours. I'm allowing you to take her to school, around town, and um to the doctor but as long as you promise to be careful."

He looked me directly in the eye, searching for any sign that I understood him and was agreeing. But of course they gave away no emotion. My eyes were just glassy, void, dark brown pits that wouldn't allow light to fully reach the bottom; that if you stared at them long enough you would die.

Or at least that's how the kids at school described them. I didn't care as long as they stayed far from me.

He shuddered slightly and looked away. It seems he might have heard the rumors. I wonder if a certain Renee was the cause of it.

"The keys are in the glove compartment and I already filled her up. So she's ready to go. " We went inside and Charlie carried my belongings upstairs. The first room we stopped at was plain at first glance but a closer look revieled a staggering purple color wall paper. It seemed to fit in better at a psycho bitch's palace boudoir than for a teenager's bedroom. I winced.

Charlie didn't see my grimace though, and took my silence as one of stunned happiness. Here he was still grinning like a fool from me talking to him outside. He had serious problems, or he was just too damn happy all the time.

_Both,_ my mind thought. Awesome. We finally agreed on something.

At least everything else looked suitable. A queen size bed, small closet, and a wall mirror in the corner. The room had a large window that over looked the forest. Nothing exciting out there though, so I quickly shut the blinds.

"Here are your bags; the bathroom is down the hall. Is there anything you might need?" Charlie was making sure that he was looking anywhere except directly in my eyes but that smirk was still in place. I looked back at him for a second then turned back toward the closed window.

I ignored his last minute ramblings to get me to talk again. I did enough talking for the day. Plus it was pill time. A three step process that is a daily ritual that I have performed ever since I was first doped up.

Step 1: Take out pill canister.

This is the easy part since I carry a little satchel with me that has all the pills and my name in it. Apparently if you don't have your name on your _own_ property, kids think its cool to just try to snatch it when you aren't looking. _Basterds._

Step 2: Pour pills in hand and swallow.

I haven't used water in a long time. At first I never used it out of despiration to quickly take my pills, but soon after I just stopped completely. I was hooked on the feeling of the pill going down my throat. Go figure.

Step 3: Free fall

If you have ever been sky diving, then you know this feeling. Its the burst of adrenaline that gets you; the part when you first jump out of the plane. Then your falling, faster and faster with every breathe you take. As you fall your senses get clearer and clearer. And all too soon you see the ground approaching. You can feel your senses slipping and you know it has to end soon, but you beg whatever omnipresent force out there to make it last longer. Then *whoosh!* your back to Earth feeling like crap. But once your back on Earth, you just want to fly again.

But lucky old me has to stay drugged up at all times to keep my mind in check. I'm forever falling out of that plane.

I fell back onto the bed, staring at the ceiling.

Charlie grew uncomfortable, shifting his weight from on foot to the other. Finally I think he figured out that I didn't want to be bothered while I was enjoying my high. He glimpsed at the watch on his wrist. Apparently he had somewhere else to be.

"So I'm going to leave you to get settled. I'll be back around 9." He turned and quickly bounded down the stairs, stopping only to open and close the door behind him. And with that he left me all to myself, with the ugly wallpaper surrounding me.

* * *

><p>How was that? Actually I like purple. Alot... so maybe i just refrenced to my summer palace boudoir in France and im the pycho bitch sitting on the balcony. Questions questions... The world may never know!<p>

Oh and major thx to those who have reviewed! It helps. BIG TIME.


	5. Nightmare in Forks

**Attention! **for all those that care, i own nothing of SM's or any Megadeth album titles. But the story idea is mines. Enjoy!

**The Ghosts' Adversary**

* * *

><p>At first I wasn't sure what I should do. My thoughts were still a little vague and the ceiling was spilling slightly. A glance at a clock on the nightstand told me it was 4:27p.m. That left me with almost 4 and half hours by myself.<p>

I have always been left to tend to my own amends for extended periods of time so I wasn't disturbed that he left as quickly as that. If I could leave I would also.

Hmm

So I will. I thought of the truck on the side of the house. Maybe a spin in the city will get me a better idea of what I'm being thrown in.

The thought of spinning made my headache. Ugh make it stop. I sat up slowly, letting the blood rush out of my head and spread evenly throughout my body. The drug was starting to reach a neutral point that I was able to function on typically, so my normal thinking started up again. _Thank God._

I remember Charlie telling me that he left to keys in the glove compartment. _Oh yes I pay attention to things when it matters._

So I threw my suitcase on the bed and started digging in it for my hoody. Out of all my clothes I would rather wear a hoody. I loved my hoody like an old lady loved Snuggy. It was just so damn comfortable, even though it probably looked like I was smothering myself in all this material.

It was cheap, oversized, and blue with the name of a college that I probably will never go to on the front. But years of washing has made the college's name barely recognizable.

One glance at myself in the wall mirror proved my suspicions that I looked like a drowning cat in an oversized hoody, (with my wild hair flying in every direction) but I swiftly turned and was out the door before I thought too hard about my appearance.

Once outside, I noticed that the weather still hasn't improved. It's like God was just damning everyone that lived in this region with constant overcast. No wonder it had a high suicide rate, just stepping out of the door made you want to kill yourself.

I shook my head scattering a ring of water around my body and pulled my hood on. I made the trek to the side of the house and climbed into the mountain high truck cab. It took a minute to get used to sitting so high up, but once the key was in the ignition, all second thoughts left my head. I was too glad to be free.

I really don't have a license because I'm supposed to be a danger to anyone else on the roadway when I'm drugged up (_Notice how they didn't care if I was a danger to my own self)_. But the doctor that I am supposed to meet tomorrow after school recommended that I should have a license with restrictions on it, Such as "only to and from school, the doctor, and store" or something like that.

He thought it was wrong to confine a teenager from the period of the most "social growth" or in special cases like mine, from not having _any_ social growth.

But from what I heard he is a cool guy, and really rich with a bunch of kids, souped up in their mansion somewhere in Forks. *Sigh* Rich people.

I started focusing more on my driving, since I had no clue where I was going, and mainly because I didn't want to get into an accident the first day in this town.

Around a few bends in the road was a street that led to a grocery store. I found no reason why not to stop to buy a few energy drinks and snacks so I parked the colossal truck in the smallest parking spaces I have ever seen.

Even with my-oh-so-perfect driving skills the whole truck still took up two and a half spaces. But at least it was in the front and I didn't have to travel far in this rain to get inside.

As I was getting out of my truck I squatted so that I was leaning over my shoe. I looked around first before I partway took off my shoe and grabbed a roll of twenties.

At my last school I learned that everyone checked pockets but sometimes overlooked the shoes, especially if they looked crappy. And as for how I got a big stack of twenties, well I didn't always take all my meds. And when I did, I always asked the doctor for an extra bottle. I went so far as faking that I was on the verge of breaking down because the "ghosts" were taking over.

I didn't really care if people knew I was feigning that time. (I only I really knew when They were bothering me anyway). I figured I was doing my fellow classmates a service, by letting them have a look into the life of a drug addict.

So I left a few pills out that I could sell to wanting patrons. Twenty bucks a pop; easy business for someone who isn't so sociable_. Killing is my business and business is good!_

_I wonder if business would be good here._

After looking around for a moment I noticed that this wasn't the most populated part of town. The parking lot was basically empty except for a really nice looking yellow car parked in the back and a few other cars that were parked by the side of the building. Other than that I was all alone. Creepy.

I quickly walked into the store to escape the cold shiver that passed through my body. When I was in the store, it seemed that the chill got worst and changed ever so slightly; as if someone was watching me. The first issue was that some potential creepo was watching me and the second was that I recognized this sensation from somewhere long ago.

It was hard to pinpoint the exact memory but I became absolutely certain how I knew about this sensation. I've felt this feeling before when I was younger, before I noticed that ghosts followed me. Then I was never messed with, but once I hit adolescence it was always that cold chill and then whoosh! Grey figures and fear.

I glanced around; not really moving my head, so whoever- or whatever- is watching won't know that I'm on to them. I spotted a burst of color near the front of aisle 3 that disappeared as soon as I saw it. I took a deep breath and followed it, keeping my eyes trained on that same spot where I last saw it.

"Time to face my fears," I muttered, clinching my hands into fists.

Reaching that spot I turned and ran into a nightmare I wish I never set my eyes upon.

* * *

><p>OH snap! Can you guess what's coming up next? No really. I'm not sure myself, I have a vague idea though...<p>

Also on a better note, I'm writing longer chapters, which means more time being spent typing on the computer and eating snack foods. Awsome!

Review - if you dare!-


	6. Crack is Wack

Hey its been awhile yet I'm still here so that's a good thing. I'll explain more at the bottom_**,** oh yeah._

But first **SM** owns the characters and I own the plot. So without further ado:

**The Ghosts' Adversary**

* * *

><p><em>Reaching that spot I turned and ran into a nightmare I wish I never set my eyes upon. <em>

"Uh, hey."

A pimple spotted boy with greasy hair greeted me with a half-smile on his face. He had on a red store apron with a name tag that said:

Hi! I'm Mike!

'_Who is this freak of a kid?_' My mind asked.

I have no fucking idea.

And he's blocking my path! I swear every time I move to look behind him, he moves with me to block my view. Probably by now that burst of color is gone.

He's making me fucking annoyed right now, and I swear if I wasn't so high right now, I would tear him a new one.

"Umm you don't look familiar. Are you new?"

I kept glaring at him, my patience was worn and I wasn't giving him any hint of kindness. Maybe if I glare hard enough he'll catch on fire.

"I… I'm Mike. I go to the uh, high school." My glaring at him was actually working. Well not at making him spontaneously combust, but at making him extremely uncomfortable; this was fine with me.

"L...l… listen, I have t..t..this back to school bash. Umm would join enough to kind me? Uh I mean enough kind to join? No, no, be kind, in this little get-together, to join, with me?"

His face was sweating, making his greasy hair stick to his forehead and every time he messed up a sentence he would make weird exaggerating hand motions, barely missing the boxes of cheerios on the adjacent aisle.

This boy was a sight to see. It was almost a possibility that he was more conspicuous than I was. _Almost. _But if he acts like this on a regular basis away from school, I hate to see him walking down the halls when school does start. It makes me wonder how kooky the rest of my future peers are.

With a shrug, I gave up glaring at the poor fool. I would rather spend my energy on more troubling issues than with this bumbling buffoon.

Speaking of the buffoon, he was silently drying his one sweaty hand on his grocery apron, while using the other to flick at a crusty jelly donut stain on its front. Ugh.

"No."

He quickly looked up at me, probably surprised that I even talked to him. "Huh?"

"The answer's no."

Not one bit of recognition flew across his face. He looked as confused as the day he was born. The buffoon had his mouth hanging wide open and a blank expression on his face. "The answer to what?"

Jeez, and I thought I was the high one in this situation. This boy looks like he lost all his brain cells to drugs. Crack is wack man, crack is wack.

"The question about whether or not I would go to your damn party with you! The answer is no, you damn buffoon." I was hell bent on not slapping some sense into this kid, but instead I did the quote on quote "right thing" by walking away… Just to get stopped by a deafening whine.

"Whhhhy not?"

I just rolled my eyes and turned to be met with by a saddened, pimple coated, greasy haired buffoon named Mike.

I just gave up on being nice and doing the "right thing." I came in here for a few things and I was going to get them without having a potentially mentally unstable stalker following me around.

"Buzz off." I shoved him hard in the chest.

I quickly turned on my heel and walked to the next aisle to get a big twenty-four pack of a no brand energy drink, 2 boxes of protein bars, and fast walked to the next aisle to get a box of Little Debbie's… All with Mike the buffoon in tow.

I didn't even make it to the checkout before he stopped me again, out of breathe from all of the half running he did.

Bet he didn't know druggies could walk so fast.

_Well neither did you, it's not like you run on an everyday basis._

Shut it!

"Wait… Just wait… Damn it… Hear me out… I'll give you my address so you can think it out. You still have the option to go. What do you say?"

Somehow, while he was running through the store chasing me, he found the time to write down his address on a little slip of paper, and was actually offering it to me!

Why that little shit.

"You want to know what I really want to say? Well do you?" He stupidly nodded his head yes.

_Oh please he doesn't know what he's asking for. _For the second time today, my mind and I have agreed on something. This place was helping me make progress surprisingly, but at the wrong time.

I usually am a mellow doper, with starry eyes and blank expressions, except when I'm pissed. I turn from mellow doper, to the angry dopee.

"Listen closely because I will only say it once, you little punk. Leave. Me. The. FUCK. Alone! Or so help me I will shove…"

In mid rant I saw the blur and burst of color again. But it was closer this time. So close actually that it was behind Mike and I finally got to see it face to face. And it was nothing like I expected it to be.

_No more grey figures. _Yeah, you got that right. Bringing us to our third consecutive agreement of the day.

* * *

><p>Interesting... So who guessed that it was Mike? I decided to keep his naturally annoying personality, but just with a slight twist. As for who is the burst of color... I bet anyone can guess that one.<p>

Ohh and to explain the absence, lets just say it was alot of exams, not enough hours in a day, and too much fun time arfterwards to let go to waste. Oh well. I'm going to get the next chapter up and ready as soon as possible.

Chao!


	7. Her

Hello again. SM owns the characters. I own myself, my clothes, my laptop... OH! and this story.

The Ghosts' Adversary

* * *

><p>Surprisingly it was a girl. And even more surprising she was pretty. But not the type of pretty I was used to hearing about at my old school. Those girls would have make up caked on their faces, so much eyeliner that they looked like a raccoon and fake nails that covered up their nasty chipped ones.<p>

But no, whoever this girl was, you could tell she had a natural beauty about her that didn't need any enhancements.

She was considerably shorter than me with dark spikey hair, weird gold colored eyes, and pale. Well not just pale because I'm pale, like the sickly looking no sunshine at all kind of pale. But she had a paleness that seemed to radiate everything around her.

Her clothes screamed expensive. She had on a white low cut top with a black vest, skinny jeans and a designer cut bright yellow rain coat over everything.

Looking at her almost made me feel something only the purple pill could suffice – love, or more ever want. My hand unconsciously twitched toward that pouch at my hip.

Ever since I was first diagnosed as mentally unstable, I never opened that purple topped bottle. Those pills give me an emotion I have never longed to feel or ever missed having – love. I just decided I never needed it.

My mom didn't love me of course; I don't think she ever did. Many times she has tried to get rid of me, but to no avail.

No friends ever showed me love or sympathy, or even stayed by my side while I was going through those rough times. And definitely I have never _wanted_ to feel love from within myself. I just thought of it as another useless emotion that I can live without.

But now I'm looking at this person, a girl no less, and I'm wondering what I would feel like now if I had that emotion.

"Hey now guys, I'm sure that it's not necessary to shove anything up Mike."

Wow, her voice matched her appearance perfectly. It was so light and airy that I swore I could see her words come out of her mouth every time she spoke.

Now Mike, finally realizing why I stopped my torrent of insulting remarks at him, turned to meet the pretty stranger. He was practically drooling at her by time she finished talking. Ugh only the Buffoon could ruin whatever type of moment I was having staring at this girl, who was actually staring at me now.

Gosh I hope she wasn't staring at me the whole time I was thinking about her. It would mark me as the stalker instead of Mike here. Too bad he beat me to the punch at speaking to her.

"Well, see me and umm..." He turns toward me looking confused. "I never did catch your name."

"And you never will. I'm leaving!" I swiveled away from both of them and got into the check-out line.

Since the store was nearly empty when I first walked in, I already expected to be the only one in line. I just really wanted to get out of there fast, so I dumped all my groceries on the conveyer just to look up at the lady at the register, who was really old and looked like she just learned that morning that cell phones even existed. So naturally she was having trouble with the register. I was a moment away from banging my head on the counter. Damn it was taking so long!

But here comes Mike to the rescue. I rolled my eyes and turned my head toward the ceiling. _Better start banging your head._

A few meters behind him was the girl carrying boxes that looked too big and heavy for a girl her size to be carrying. While he was scanning and bagging my junk food the girl jumped in line behind me and put her boxes on the conveyer. I promise I wasn't trying to stalk her but I couldn't help being nosy.

_What would a girl her size need with boxes that big?_

I didn't know but I was going to try to find out. I tried to discreetly glance back at it while I was paying the cashier.

All together it was a heavy duty vacuum cleaner, a box of cleaning supplies, and high strength construction adhesive.

_WTF?_

Hey! I really don't want to know, you just wanted to know what the boxes were so that's all I'm going to find out… although it really is odd.

As I was trying to look away, she caught my eye and smiled, then winked. I swallowed. Okay super odd.

I need to get out of here. I'm starting to think that being a druggy isn't the weirdest thing these people have ever seen. I pulled my hood up and power walked to my truck with the keys in my hand.

I didn't bother locking the door because come one, seriously, who would steal this hunk of metal? So I threw all of the bags into the passenger seat and was about to make the treacherous climb into the driver seat when a voice stopped me.

"Hey." Oh God kill me, now it's her isn't it?

_Stupid, just turn around already._

With a sigh I turned and looked down at her. "Umm yeah?"

I wasn't going to be intimidated by her looks. I was hoping that if I kept my indifferent attitude then she will just leave me alone.

"I need some help to put these bags into my car. You wouldn't mind right?"

"Well… I thought I saw you carrying all of them in the store. What's the problem now?" My voice made the question come out sounding sarcastic and hurtful. I was so not going to give any empathy no matter how good she looks.

Her face fell, but then just as soon as it fell it perked back up.

_This girl is not giving up at all._

"Well my arms are sore so I kind of need help trying to fit everything into my small trunk." She pointed to her car and it just so happened to be that shiny yellow car near the back.

My mouth dropped. "I… is that a Porsche?" Her parents would need major bucks to afford a car that luxurious.

She just giggled. "Well that's what the key says. I just drive it because it's fast. Sooo are you going to help me or what?"

"No."

"What is up with you saying no all the time?"

"I don't know I just do. Look I should be going…"

"Please?" She pouted, looking up and sticking her lower lip out at me. Rain drops were falling everywhere, but it looked as if they didn't fall onto her face and instead were forming a perfect halo around her.

I thought about it some and looked down to pleading golden eyes that were so full of life compared to my dull ones.

I don't think she's going to take no for an answer. _But at least she's better looking than Mike. _True.

I sighed. "Okay fine."

"Yeah! Okay come with me." She pulled me by my jacket sleeve toward her car.

What did I get myself into?

* * *

><p>Oh snaps<p>

To review or not to review, that is the question.


	8. Her, Them, and I

I'm baaaack! With a new chapter. SM owns characters, i own this!

The Ghosts' Adversary

* * *

><p><em>Oh no. What did I get myself into?<em>

* * *

><p>Her walking was way faster than mine. Like even faster than my druggy speed walk. So she had me stumbling in the rain with my balance is already messed up from the medication. So I really didn't need more than a slight push to get me stumbling. Then the rain wasn't helping either. Each puddle I stepped in was like a death slide that gave my feet an extra oomph toward death.<p>

"Hey can you slow down!"

She glanced back at me and smirked. "Why? We are almost there anyway and I'm pretty sure you can keep up." She stopped and looked me up and down. Her smirk turned into a full smile before she pulled me along again.

"Yeah pretty sure alright…" I muttered under my breath.

"What was that?" She yelled over the pounding of the rain.

Wow. _She actually heard that?_

"Nothing, nothing at all." I responded even quieter. But it seemed like she didn't even hear my response or didn't bother to answer. _Well maybe she just overheard that last line, its nothing._

But I didn't get to ponder over it for long because we just reached the trunk of her car.

"Okay here we are." She dropped my sleeve motioned for me to grab a box while she unlocked the trunk.

I pulled my hood forward a little to make sure it would stay and bent to grab a box. As I looked up I was met with a confusing yet strangely awesome sight. _Damn straight._

Now I was pretty sure that she was almost the same height as the car, which was really short, so I didn't see a need for her to have to almost squat to unlock the trunk. But apparently she did, so I was graced with the view of her backside… clad in skinny jeans that enunciated her ass perfectly.

I was really unsure of what to do, my hands were stuck holding the heavy box so it wasn't like I could run off. Plus it would make me look like i can't keep my word when i already promised I would help her.

_But you could stare._ No it would make me look like a pervert. So I just opted for looking away (with occasional glances of course). I was not going to fall for her obvious trick to make me give a damn.

I heard her sigh and turn toward me with an open trunk. She looked defeated and frowned. I smirked.

"Want me to start putting them in the trunk?" I asked as sweetly as I could manage.

"Yeah… Sure just be careful not to scratch up anything." She said slightly distracted.

Seems like I got her off my case for the moment, but I bet she's planning something else. I wouldn't be able to lower my guard around this girl. She looks like that sneaky clever type that preys on people like me into doing things we would never normally do.

Sure enough after I clumsily managed to stuff the giant sized box into the trunk, she was already smiling again. I wiped my brow and studied her.

If enthusiasm was contagious, then I might be at risk being around her. It was almost as if she couldn't stay sad long, for any reason.

"What do you need all of these boxes for anyway?" I asked slightly annoyed. (Any type of physical labor made me cranky)

"Well my brothers got a little too out of hand and… Well let's just say they have a lot to clean up." She had a faraway look in her eyes as she laughed at the memory. "So voilà! I was naturally chosen to go shopping for cleanup materials and I happened to end up here." She happily announced.

I picked up one of the boxes with the industrial adhesive. "So why do you need this?" I said with an eyebrow raised in a questioning manner.

"Because some expensive pieces of furniture were broken off. The adhesive is just going to be a temporary hold until the new sets are shipped in." She said in a matter of fact way.

"Shipped? Oh yeah I forgot." Putting the box into the obviously expensive car. "You must be rich."

"Rich? No. But I like to say well off." She leaned against the car watching me struggle with a particularly stubborn box. "It makes my shopping habits look less like it's an addiction and more like I actually look at the price tag of certain items." She sneered at the last part.

I just grunted my thoughts. See I was stuck focusing more on how to fit increasingly larger boxes into this small trunk.

"Here lemme help you." She pulled off from the car and motioned for me to move my hands.

"No I got it; it just needs to turn this way…" I shooed her hands away and continued forcing the box into the trunk. I was straining every muscle in my body and a sweat broke out over my brow that was soon lost in the down pour.

"No serious before you hurt yourself, just stop." She pulled my hands away from the box with her own.

I jolted at the contact. My hands instantly shifting away from hers. They were freezing cold! She noticed my reaction and sighed sadly.

"I'm sorry I have poor circulation." She said quickly. "I hope it hasn't scared you away." She wiggled her fingers at me playfully before returning to the box.

"No its fine; just surprising. You should get that checked out." I watched as she effortlessly shoved the box into the right spot and grabbed the next one and put it on top. It took less than a minute.

"Did you really need my help at all?" I asked getting aggravated.

"Well of course I did! Without you I wouldn't have your sarcastic remarks for motivation. I would have been stuck here all night wondering if I could have ever met a person any more satirical than you." With a smile that would have made you think she won the lottery.

"Ha Ha, very funny." I rolled my eyes.

"See there it is now! I have been graced by its presence. How lucky am I?"

She laughed at my benefit. I wasn't doped up on the right drugs at the moment to feel happy.

"So would you like to do the honors?" She motioned to trunk.

"It would be my honor." I did a slight bow and closed the trunk. Thank goodness that's over.

I looked up at her to see her reaction of my theatricality but was met with blank eyes staring into nothingness. _WTF?_

What's going on? One moment her eyes were as bright as ever and the next they look almost like… mine. _And that a very scary thought._

I didn't give any attention to my crazy minds rambling because I was still puzzling over this girl. It was freaky how inhumanly still she is standing and how her pale skin gave her the appearance of a statue.

I was so focused on her appearance that I didn't bother to look behind her; or around myself for that matter.

Dark shadows appeared to lift up from the ground and began to circle around us. I finally noticed a little too late. I stood literally shaking in my shoes.

I'm not supposed to be able to see Them! Not on my medication. I was drowning in my own self-doubt. But it wasn't like I could do anything about it; They would just follow now me now that They were called up.

My breathing quickened and I could feel myself on the verge of hyperventilating. I sank to my knees and tried to ward off the worst of the ghosts surrounding me.

This time was more horrifying than any other experience I have ever had because I could actually hear Them.

"There ssshe is." "It'sss her." "Quick before ssshe blocksss usss again."

My heart was pounding on my chest and I was just moments away from passing out. It was too much to bear.

Just as I was giving up on even the thought of trying to survive, something snapped in the girl and she awoke.

"Wow I'm so sorry about that I was just…" She looked around before looking down. "Oh my."

Seeing me on the ground she stooped to grab my hand. I ignored the cold and just clutched her hand with my eyes squeezed tight.

"What's wrong?" I would have clapped at her performance to actually sound like she was worried for me; no one worries for me. But I was too preoccupied with trying to tune out their voices that have gotten louder.

"OPEN YOUR EYESSS!" "We SSSEE YOU!" "HELP USSS!"

I whimpered. "Hey look at me." I shook my head. "Please." She paused. "What is your name?"

"Bella." I whispered.

"Okay Bella I'm Alice. Just please let me make sure you're okay and try to help you."

"Alice…" I took a deep breath and was prepared to look at her to tell her that no one can apparently help me now. But when I looked at her face, I blanched.

It took a blank white color, almost like chalk, except for her lips and the spot under both of her eyes which were grey. But it wasn't only that aspect that scared the living shit out of me it was her eyes. They were piercing black.

My eyes rolled back into my head as I blacked out.

* * *

><p>I was apprehensive about this chapter, but I figured it would help with the rest of the storyline. Don't worry Bella will come around to Alice's advancements... Eventually.<p>

So a penny for your thoughts... Or atleast a few pressings of that review button :)


	9. Can't Stop This Feeling

I'm Back! Ive been so very busy. It feels weird being busy during the summer. But somehow i have prevailed and made a new chapter for the books.

SM owns the characters and i have *points to heart* which means im not a lifeless robot.

The Ghosts' Adversary

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes to see a high white ceiling. The kind you would imagine the inside roof of a palace to look like. My mind was a jumbled mess and I bet I looked the same.<p>

_Why was I here? _The last I remember was helping Alice then… No, it couldn't be. Thinking back on all the events that have occurred, it all seemed like a dream. No scratch that, a straight up nightmare!

The ghosts' voices and then Them circling around me. Although what really took the cake was when Alice herself changed. Her face went from a healthy pale with lively golden eyes to a chalky white with pitch black eyes. It was such a large and terrifying difference that I couldn't even will myself to think back on it too long.

But I am too thankful for my ability to faint from being too overwhelmed. I probably would have went into shock. It also brought an end to my living nightmare.

But where am I now? Think, think. _Where would Alice obviously take you when you have passed out?_ A Hospital?

_Hospitals have leather couches?_ Okay you're right. Umm then her house? _Bingo._ So I'm in Alice's house on her couch. Okay that's a start.

And judging from how comfortable the couch is, it has to be really expensive. Almost everything I saw was really expensive looking and made in a different country. Not the ordinary 'Made in China' bull, but more of the made in Italy and France things.

I'll have to be very careful not to break anything. It looked so fragile that if you probably even breathe too hard on it, it would break. And I'm sure I would be paying for it for the rest of my life.

Gosh rich people. With everything glittering around me, it was getting really distracting so I just closed my eyes and expanded my senses outward.

It smelled peculiarly like various floral and tropical scents, but not to the point that it was too overbearing. The scents would come and go with the light breeze drifting around the room and caress my nose as it passed. It smelled heavenly.

But I couldn't relish on it long for I heard voices in another room. The people were talking low so I had to concentrate to hear every word spoken.

There was a man with a light tenor talking to a girl with a high soprano. The girl's voice I could easily place as Alice's but the man's voice was unknown to me.

"So tell me again what happened? As best as you can."

"I told you everything already! It's not like my story is going to change any."

"I'm just..."

"Yes I know your being thorough but it doesn't mean you have to treat me like one of your patients or a child!"

"Well you are my daughter…"

"Yeah and you love and care for me but this isn't the time for formalities or double checking. She was paler than me, like she saw a ghost or her own death or something! She just looked so scared and I couldn't do anything to help her!"

"Alice."

"Carlisle it was terrible! Seeing her face in so much pain and terror against me! I just couldn't take it."

"Alice! Calm down. Get a hold of yourself. I'll help you figure everything out piece by piece but only if your able to keep a straight mind. Okay?"

"Yeah sure."

"Good. Now, we'll talk about this more when she wakes up."

I heard a sigh. "You don't have to wait long. She is already awake."

My eyes turned to the doorway, just in time to see Alice emerge with the man named 'Carlisle' a few steps behind her. My eyes gazed over her.

Alice's face looked torn and worried, a large contrast to her usually jolly appearance. She looked as if she was missing a few nights sleep and was very tired. I could bet that I would feel sorry for her but quickly changed that thought. At least this is better than seeing her look so dead like before. I would take this Alice over the scary one any day.

As if sensing me studying her, she quickly changed her look into a more neutral one. I couldn't tell what she was thinking.

She sat on the arm of the couch farthest away from me. "How are you feeling?"

Why would she care how I feel?

"I'm great thanks." I responded sarcastically and made a show of leaning to sit up but was promptly pushed down by her hand.

Her hand was just so soft and delicate yet strong enough to prevent me from sitting up. I jolted. A tingle seemed to shoot out from her hand into my chest and straight at my heart. It scared me.

Well not that it hurt or anything, because it actually felt really good, but because I felt something. Though I don't truly know what it is.

"Don't. You'll just make yourself feel worse."

Who's she to tell me what to do? My nerves are still flustered from her touch and I just acted out with my natural defense: sarcasm.

"And how do you know that?"

Alice gave me an exasperated look. "Because…" She sighed. "I just do, okay?" She had a look in her eyes that pleaded for me to understand.

Wow she didn't even give me an explanation. And with all the *sighing* she keeps doing, she must be really not in the mood for games right now.

The guy behind her cleared his throat.

"Oh yes!" She quickly snapped out of whatever it was she was in and stood to the side. "Bella this is my father Carlisle. Carlisle this is Bella."

"Hi." I greeted.

He smiled. "My daughter brought you to me because it seems you have fainted while loading boxes into her trunk. You needn't worry because I am a doctor and I am capable of helping you."

He paused and shifted his whole demeanor.

Uh oh I know that look. It's the 'I have some questions to ask you' look that doctors always get. Crap.

"Have you ever had a history of head trauma or any traumatic events that may have scarred you?"

Oh those are some personal questions. Ones that I wasn't about to give away to a man I barely knew, doctor or no doctor, and definitely not in front of Alice. It would reveal my weak side to her and my haunting (no pun intended) past.

"Well excuse me Dr…" I started.

"No, please, just Carlisle." He kindly demanded.

"Okay, _Carlisle._" I sat up against their protests and was met with a blinding headache.

I swore I heard Alice whisper 'I told you so' right before my ears started ringing. I just gritted my teeth and continued. "I don't think I should give out personal info to strangers."

Alice visibly flinched at my tone when I said strangers. "But…" she began.

"No buts. Although I don't think you had to bring me here. I'm fine, promise."

Their faces gave away their doubts even though they didn't say anything to deter me from standing.

"So I guess I should be on my way." I stood on my feet.

"Good day." I meant to make my exit as clean as possible, but of course that never happened. I was never the one be graceful on my feet.

As my foot lifted to take the first step my knees buckled and I pitched forward into Alice, who had her arms held wide to catch me. _How did she get there so fast? _

At first I was surprised how fast she moved to catch me. Then I was even more surprised my weight didn't topple us both over. _Odd._

But as her hands got a more secure hold on me I felt something again. The same feeling from earlier. Her hands were sending tingles through my spine that made me visibly shiver.

It tried to ignore it, which was easier than I thought. Pain has a certain power of making the reciever of it focuss on nothing but it. I guess this migraine does have its perks.

"Maybe I should take you home. Plus your truck is still at the parking lot."

I groaned both at my missing truck and at the excruciating pain in my temples.

"How are you even holding my weight?" I muttered. I had to ask her before I was rendered speechless from pain.

"I'm stronger than I look."

Carlisle cleared his throat again and gave Alice a look, to which she returned with a roll of her eyes and a kind of twitching movement of her lips.

Strange but I just dismissed it by closing my eyes and trying to will my migraine to stop. From all of this over thinking my mind has went into a sort of painful but almost happy bliss. I could not longer ignore the feelings I was getting.

The continuous pressure of Alice's hands sent constant tingles throughout my body that appeared to counter my migraine. They were cold but more of a comforting cold than anything else. Then she smelled godly. Being this close to her gave me an onslaught of a deliciously mouthwatering smell coming from Alice.

_That's where that floral scent is coming from! _Alice is the source?

I had to keep myself from attaching my nose to her skin just to be sure. It felt like I was being drawn to her like a magnet. What is wrong with me?

I glanced at Alice to make sure she hadn't noticed my struggle. But she seemed to be in the same pain as me.

Her lips were draw in a tight line and her eyes looked as if they darkened. Instead of a bright gold I was met with an almost bronze copper.

She changed how we were standing so that I had an arm over her shoulder and was a far away from her as possible. To say the least, it was a very awkward placing, yet she still smiled when I looked at her questioning.

"Bella? Are you okay with me taking you home?" Her look was sincere and I didn't want to walk home in the state that I was in, so I agreed.

"Okay fine. Take me home. Just make it quick." I was being distracted by her very presence so I didn't notice my mistake. So of course Alice did.

Her sincere smile turned into a more sinister one with a devilish look in her eye. We started awkwardly limping toward the door faster.

Alice let out a loud tinkling laugh, which echoed around the living room.

"What's so funny?" I said irritated.

"Oh really? I guess you forgot what type of car I have." She smirked when my eyes widened.

"Oh no." I whispered.

She just smiled sweetly. "Oh yes. Don't worry you'll have fun driving with me!"

* * *

><p>Awsume! Driving with Alice does sound fun<p>

So there is that chapter. I will be back with the next one, and the next one, then one after that one, and another... So comment now before you lose your place, lol

Pieces!


	10. Oh Happy Day

Wasup peoples? A new chap up and running. Sweet!

S&M (LOL) owns the characters, i own the awsumness.

* * *

><p>The Ghosts' Adversary<p>

I absolutely, positively, undeniably hated riding with Alice. I would rather take a shit in a wind storm than have to be subjected to that torture again. She didn't even give me a chance to prepare myself for the onslaught of G-force on my body.

The instant she heard the click for the safety belt, she hit the accelerator on the Porsche and made my head smack into the headrest of the seat. From that moment on, I actually feared for my life.

Is the end coming quicker than I ever planned? _Oh my God, this chick is actually going to kill you!_

On that note I couldn't argue. I was still new to the town so I was trying to pay attention to where she was going, but every time I looked out the windshield the road turned into a warped mess that made my insides churn. On each passing turn I was holding my stomach and hoping that I had enough control to not mess up her upholstery.

So basically the whole trip was spent with me in a fetal position, clutching my seatbelt in an iron grip and yelling out directions, while Alice was laughing like a mad-woman and driving just as crazy.

Finally I just gave up on yelling directions and started giving hand signals on when to make a turn. Alice was just as happy because she could now focus on singing to the songs on the radio. This was really starting to bother me.

Not that her voice was bad, because it wasn't. It was just that I wished she would focus on the road more and stop glancing my way every time a new song came on.

It was also making me super uncomfortable because every song had something to do with love. It ranged from just hearing the Plain White T's to off the charts unknown people. The DJ was killing me. Alice would first hear the beginning then squeal, "Oh! This is my favorite song!" and then commence in almost serenading me.

But then the worst part was when Gary Glitter's song came on_. Oh shit_, my mind screamed. I think the love songs are over and in marched the more risky ones. I glanced over at Alice, hoping to find a way to make her stop singing.

She took her eyes off the road again to smile a wide beaming smile at me. And as if she knew that I was thinking of convincing her to stop, she said, "Oh not today Bella. I'm having too much fun." I rolled my eyes and sunk deeper into the seat. I sighed. There was no stopping her now.

"We've been here too long  
>Tryin' to get along<br>Pretendin' that you're oh so shy"

Alice poked a finger at my face while I just patted it away and turned my head to the look out of the window. This wasn't going to end pleasant. Even though I really don't feel any emotions without medical help, I'm still a teenager which combined with the drugs, made my mind stay coated with not so clean thoughts. I couldn't help it, I wondered some days about things just like any other kid. But Alice was seriously making my head go into overdrive.

"I'm a natural ma'am  
>Doin' all I can<br>My temperature is runnin' high

Cry at night  
>No one in sight<br>An' we got so much to share  
>Talking's fine<br>If you got the time  
>But I ain't got the time to spare<br>Yeah!"

Oh crap here it comes. She's been singing at the top of her lungs for the entire song so I had trouble trying to ignore the lyrics especially the next part. Whatever I do I just don't need to look at her. Ugh that was way easier saying in my head.

**Don't look at her, don't look at her, don't look at her!** I caught my eyes trying to peek over.

_Aw hell, just look already._ My self-control gave out. I tore my head from the window to look over at Alice and my jaw dropped.  
>"Do you wanna touch (Yeah!)"<p>

Alice's hands moved down the front of her jacket. I couldn't figure out why they weren't on the steering wheel, but I soon didn't care.

"Do you wanna touch (Yeah!)"

Then they traveled slowly back up until the where just lightly brushing her chest. I swallowed hard.  
>"Do you wanna touch me there, where?"<p>

Finally catching my stare, she smirked and bit her lip, squeezing herself slightly. My eyes traced the outline of her lips and then followed the path of her tongue licking her lips.

"Do you wanna touch (Yeah!)"

Her eyes took on that weird dark tint again and got my heart racing when I thought of where I first saw those eyes. But I didn't linger long on that thought because Alice's hands started moving again. Toward mine!

"Do you wanna touch (Yeah!)"

Alice unbuckled her seatbelt and started climbing over the drink holders. But like some kind of predator, she began to stare me down with her dark piercing eyes, which were soft yet, so calculating, like she was watching my every movement. As she moved closer, I moved back until my back was pressed completely against the passenger door.  
>"Do you wanna touch me there, where?"<p>

Alice's hand took mine in the limited space that we had and moved it to her face. I carefully held her cheek in my hand. Her skin was so soft and my thumb was so close to her lips. I could barely hold back an impulse to brush my thumb against them.

I felt a cold sweat break out on my forehead and a shiver that I tried to withhold become unleashed just from my hand on her face. My other hand gripped the window seal in a death grip.  
>"There, yeah"<p>

She stopped her own singing and let the song continue going and instead dedicated all of her attention on me. Alice's eyes held mine in a steady gaze. I was feeling really intimidated, and hot.

"So do you?"

"Do… do, I…I what?" I stuttered out. My brain function wasn't working properly at the moment.

She laughed her tinkling laugh without taking her eyes off of me. "Haven't you been listening to the song?" She moved closer to me so that our lips were just a few inches away. "Do you want to touch me?"

"Umm… I…Shu.. Shu… Sure. I guess I mean if you want. I mean it is totally up to you." I just made a fool of myself with all of the nervous babble. But I didn't care. I gave myself a mental high five for even being able to answer her.

"Of course I want to I wouldn't have asked otherwise."

Our faces moved ever so closer until she was just a breathe away. Her cool breathe blew across my face and made me close my eyes. I never kissed anyone before, so I was just hoping that I was doing something right.

My breathing became erratic and my other hand turned to hold on the door… which was the biggest mistake I ever made. My hand must have clasped the handle of the door I was leaning on.

I soon felt myself falling out of what I thought was a moving vehicle. I squeezed my closed eyes tighter and tensed as I prepared for impact but... it never happened. In fact I was gently lowered to the ground (which I felt was not moving). _Duh!_

I opened my eyes. Alice peered down at me from the seat, "Should I unbuckle your seatbelt too?" Her ever present smirk was back on her face except the only different thing was that her eyes were back to their normal gold.

My mind was covered in a thick fog. It took a moment to figure out what she said and another to find the words to respond. "Sure." I felt the seatbelt snap around me and tie around my legs, to which Alice quickly removed. I got off of the wet pavement to look at my surroundings.

Surprisingly we were parked in front of my house. How long have we been out here?

"Only three minutes and forty seconds." Alice quickly responded.

Did I say that aloud? And how did she know that? I must be really jacked up and this time I couldn't even blame it on drugs. Well at least my headache is gone. Wow where we really about to do what I think we were about to do? What is this girl doing to me? Ugh so many questions I have to ask her, but not enough time.

I closed the car door and walked around to her side. I didn't stop. I simply put my hands into my hoody pockets. When I'm thinking I get quiet and I had a lot to think about right now. Alice met me halfway and started walking by my side.

I could tell she hates silence because she quickly cut off my stride to ask me, "Are you mad at me?"

I turned and stared at her silently. Was I mad? Well not that I know of. I actually enjoyed the ride (the last part at least). But I was sort of confused. No one has ever tried making advances toward me until I came to this town.

I didn't care that Alice was a girl, I could live with that. It was the fact that I don't think I could ever be able to love her or have actual feelings for her. It's like living in a real 'You can look but don't touch' ideology. It tore me every time I thought about it and I don't want to hurt her, so I told her the best answer I could come up with.

"No. I'm not mad. I'm just not used to people wanting me." I paused looking for the right words. "And you seem nice and all, but I can't be involved with you."

She looked down at that part. Great I hurt her feelings anyway.

"No! I mean, like that. Like that. I would like to be friends, just as long as you don't try stuff like that again." I joked trying to ease the tension. The rain was becoming a problem and I was finally shivering from an actual cold instead of Alice's presence.

She smiled. "I would like that. I'm just sorry for what happened in the car. I got caught up in the music and… Well I really don't know what got into me. Will you forgive me?"

I smiled a dull looking smile trying to lighten her spirits. "Of course."

"Yeah!"

I snickered at her little victory dance she did around me. She stopped in front of me with her hands on her hips. "Great so as your new best friend, I recommend you go inside before you catch a cold."

I rolled my eyes. "Please I have an immune system made of steel. You on the other hand should get going before your parents worry where you are." I thought for a second. "Hey I thought you said you had brothers?"

"Oh I do. It's just that they were out doing whatever they do, when I brought you in. Don't worry you'll get to see them, my mother and sister soon." She winked and jogged to the car.

_How would she know that?_ I just shrugged. She did seem too definite, but I knew I would risk getting another headache trying to figure out the anomaly known as Alice. Who really knows when it comes to her.

"Okay see you later Alice." I waved.

"By Bella!" She yelled from the moving yellow Porsche before it zoomed out of my sight.

I shook my head and unlocked the door with the spare key I knew Charlie kept under the mat (I mean who doesn't?). Once inside I thought a little. Oh yeah my truck is gone, Alice is my new best friend, and school starts tomorrow.

I heard the cruiser pulling into the driveway. Great, now to start planning on what to say to Charlie about my missing truck. I sighed. Oh happy day.

* * *

><p>Soo what do you think? I was listening to Gary's song and i caught an idea. &amp; it fit perfectly with the scene. Props to him for such an awsum song.<p>

& special thanks to those who review. You are my motivation :)

Now on to the next one! Chao!


	11. What did you expect?

Another one!

SM owns the characters; i own whats left. :(

* * *

><p>The Ghosts' Adversary<p>

When Charlie walked into the house, I was already sitting at the kitchen table, eating a bowl of ramen. Since I didn't have a way to get to my snacks (because they were in my M.I.A. truck) I had to settle for Charles cheap, but oddly satisfying alternatives. I knew that I couldn't be held out from food for long.

A really big side effect of being doped up all the time is the munchies. I used to pick at all of the pot heads because I thought it was just unfortunate to be brought down so low from just a simple hunger. I was soo wrong. I soon realized that it was not just a hunger, but more like an unnerving beast in your belly that has to be filled. Though not only filled, but stuffed with the unhealthiest, greasiest, fattening foods you could ever find.

I felt it hours after I took the first dose of my meds. I had never been high until that point in my life so I was already hyped up and practically skipping around with giddiness. I was passing by the kitchen on one of my trips around the house when something made me pause. In my very fuzzy thinking I decided to stop to get a bite to eat. But soon a bite turned into much more. Before I knew it, I ate every snack food in the pantry plus the fridge just because it felt really good to do so.

Since then I learned really quickly that if I wanted to live to see thirty I had to learn how to control it. Mainly because it was apparent that I would have to spend the rest of my life under the influence of something and I didn't want to end up over weight. It would just give the doctors more things to nag me about.

But I think the ramen would do good for now. I had to admit that it tasted really good and warmed my insides after being outside in the rain for most of the day.

I looked up from the bowl, to Charlie. He was hanging his jacket on the coat rack. He didn't pay me any mind; not that I necessarily cared, but it was a new and refreshing thing to witness from a person in this town. I guess that meant I had to start the conversation out.

"Hey Charlie," I said slurping a noodle that was hanging from the corner of my mouth.

"Yeah kiddo?" He was in the process removing his boots so his words were muffled.

"You are home early. How was your day?" I asked. That's a regular question kids ask their parents right?

He had moved over to the fridge to start rummaging through it. "It was great. I went fishing with some of my friends from the station and a few other guys from the Indian reservation." He apparently found what he was looking for because he tore off the wrapper and popped it in the microwave.

Charlie turned back toward me. "You remember Mr. Billy right and his son Jacob? They were… umm at your birthday party I was last at." He gave out a nervous laugh.

Oh now I know. The same birthday he was drunk at. He made a fool out of his self. I was surprised he still had those friends. Anyway getting off subject; I think he asked me about some people.

"Well yeah, it's been a while but I'm pretty sure I can still tell who they are."

"Oh well I don't know about that Bells. His son has turned into a brute of a boy. Actually now that I think of it, all of the boys his age on the rez are just a big as him." Charlie's eyes looked at me.

Uh oh, He's smiling again. I'm starting to hate whenever he smiles.

"If you think you might be interested I can get something arranged for you to meet…"

I cut him off immediately. "Uh… No thanks. Like at all. I not the type for blind dates."

He was still smiling. "Okay just think about it."

I was thinking about throwing up. Just imagining meat headed boys trying to get my affection was way worse than ever meeting Mike's sorry ass.

"Ummm…" I sighed and slid the bowl away from me, then cleaned my mouth with a napkin. Oh here we go. Charlie noticed how the conversation changed from friendly chatter into something totally different.

"What's up?" He removed the packaging from the microwave to the dinner table.

"I had an incident today in a parking lot." I paused to see if he was fully listening. "While I was shopping for some snacks."

"Yeah I noticed that the truck wasn't outside." His eyes brows scrunched together. "What happened?"

"Nothing bad. I umm… just sort of fainted, and a girl named Alice took me to her house because her dad was a doctor. But my truck was left in the parking lot, so she offered to drive me home. And here I am now. I swear I'm fine, just a little shaken up."

Of course I had to leave out some key points in my story, like why I fainted, but I didn't want to scare off my parent guardian the first day I meet him.

Charlie's eyes shot up when I said I fainted and they stayed like that until I finished zipping through my story. It was amusing to see his face frozen in such a way.

"Charlie?"

"Um yeah? OH! Sorry, I was thinking. So what is Alice's last name?"

"Oh it's umm… Well I don't know. But I'll figure it out soon." I shrugged. I figured being on first name basis was enough. Although I think that now that we are, _best friends,_ as she so happily put it, I need to find out what it is.

"Okay. Well…" I was mentally flinching from Charlie. He liked using his hands when he spoke and every time they swung my way I jerked. "I guess I could drive you to school in the morning."

I froze. _Did he just really say that?_

"That's all?"

"Well yeah. What else can you do? I'm just glad you weren't hurt and that this Alice person was there for you. What did you expect?"

My eyes shot up. He was glad I _wasn't_ hurt? Never had I heard this before. Whenever I was with Renee, she would hope that I would hurt myself so that I wouldn't be in her way for longer than needed.

She said the hospital is the place where naughty children spent timeout. I just took her word for it because it seemed every time I was "disobedient" in Renee's presence I ended up spending the night in the emergency room.

She always told the doctors that I was so clumsy and my medication only made it worst. Other times I wouldn't be so lucky, so I had to go to sleep trying to breathe around bruised ribs. So Charlie really wanted to know what I expected from him?

I shook my head. "Nothing, nothing at all." I didn't feel like eating anymore which was saying something.

"I'm going to get ready for bed."

"Okay. You need your rest; you have a big day tomorrow." Charlie gave me a shallow more sincere looking smile. His age creases at the corner of his eyes didn't essentially help his appearance, but it made him look wiser in some way, like a true father should look.

I felt the safest I have ever felt in a long time, looking at him. It was a stupid feeling because someone could easily take advantage of it. But I think I over look his past mistakes and forgive him. I see he is really trying to get in my good favor and he has never meant me any harm. Like I said before, he is just too damn nice.

I sighed and began my march upstairs.

"Good night Charlie."

"Good night Bella."

* * *

><p>A little peaceful scene before the drama starts. I think I overexaggerated on the munchies, sooo... oh well!<p>

I will write again when I can. These summer storms are killing me! If I can write uninterupted by the power going out for one night, then i will be at peace with the world. until then... Chao!


	12. Up With Hope

Okay so you know the deal. SM owns characters i own the story.

* * *

><p>The Ghosts' Adversary<p>

The next morning I woke up feeling confused. I heard my alarm clock going off so I got up to stop it. But I didn't remember setting it in the first place. Then room looked different, the lighting was off and all I heard was the pitter patter of rain hitting the roof. Phoenix never had this much rain… I rolled out of bed to look out of the window.

Oh that's right I wasn't in Phoenix anymore. It was only the dreary Forks that made the lighting off and its constant rain that made all of the noise. Then I guess I could blame Charlie's decorating skills for the hideous room color.

_Wow what a way to wake up. _Okay fine I know. It's wrong to wake up screwing the world and its inhibitors, but I was in a very stinky mood that was getting increasingly worse.

For one, I haven't taken my morning pills and the ones that I took last night were wearing off fast which left me with a hangover high. I liked the pills when they made going through life easier, but I hated them when they made me forget things and wake up with headaches.

Some days I wonder how life would be different for me, if I had never seen any ghosts. I would always imagine myself going through a school year with straight A's because I could actually concentrate, going to the movies with friends, having a mom who loved me, and having someone totally different loving me back.

But those were crazy thoughts and dreams that I have given up on. Now I was living day to day the best way I knew how which was by staying quiet and only barely on the line of being recognized. It has never failed me, so I'm hoping that at this new school it wouldn't change.

I got a pair of jeans out of my suit case (that I still haven't unpacked) and a black long sleeved T-shirt with a picture of two red arrows pointing in the opposite direction and in big block letters "**Up With Hope, Down With Dope**". I needed something to make a statement so other dopes would find me but also ward off those who would waste my time. If that couldn't be any more obvious then I don't know what else can.

I also grabbed my satchel of pills so I could take a few while I was waiting for the shower to warm up. Hmm today I would have to be around other children including adults so I would need something to make me more presentable. Or at least approachable.

So I settled for a dose of happy, and both calm and excited. Red, yellow, pink. I presumed the two in combination would give me some kind of anxiety mixture. It would fit because, one I'm going to a new school and two I had to be around so many people. The happy I threw in so I could smile without it looking so strained.

I jumped in the shower and let the water relax me. I could already feel that this wasn't going to be a regular Monday.

After the shower I put my clothes on and grabbed my new book bag I had bought before I left Phoenix. It was just a plain one that had plenty of space where I could store any items I would need to start up my business again. Big enough to hold anything but small enough to go unseen. Also I was feeling in a zip-up-hoody mood so I grabbed the only one I could find and started down the stairs. I was practically vibrating with excitement by time I reached the last step. The drugs had kick started faster than I anticipated.

Charlie was sitting at the kitchen table reading the paper with a bowl of cereal in front of him. He briefly looked up from the newspaper to even say good morning. Something had caught his eye.

I searched through the cabinets for something to eat. Everything didn't look like it could be considered 'breakfast food' so I just settle for a bowl of cereal also.

As I was pouring cereal, Charlie decided it was time to speak.

"I know this is just your second day in this town, so I'm not meaning to scare you, but I think that you have to aware of this." He folded the paper down to a specific section and slid it across the table to me.

The head line was "Killer Strikes Again" with a list of people's faces on the side panel. It looked like a random list of pictures to me, because not one of them had anything in common. Not age because the youngest was 17 and the oldest was 64 and not even race.

I'm very lazy in the morning so I didn't bother to read it. I just asked Charlie what it was about.

"Well we have been investigating the disappearances of so far five people from Forks." He saw my look. "It may not seem like many to you but our town is small, which makes four look like hundreds. But never mind the numbers; it's how they disappeared and more importantly how they were found."

"Like," He pointed to one girl's picture, the youngest one. "She disappeared during one of her summer school camping trips. She was in the tent with many other girls but they didn't know she had left until the morning. So it was thought that she simply walked off and may have gotten lost."

He took a deep breathe. "Finally they called the authorities and we searched for her for days until she was found… completely mauled to death. But what was strange was that there was not blood around her, or even left in her body. All of the other victims were found to be the same after careful examination."

I stopped eating my cereal and looked at Charlie with a smirk on my face. The pills were getting to me because I was already feeling considerably happy, even when faced with a subject so saddening.

"So you're saying that a vampire killed them?" I was laughing by the end of the sentence. I'm not stupid. I know that if it looks like a duck and quack likes a duck, it's a freaking duck. The same with this; if it has fangs like a vampire and it sucks peoples blood, then guess what? It's a vampire!

Charlie looked at me oddly. "Well no. The scientists that visited the station told us it was a rare case that only happens in rain towns like this one because we host bugs that feed only on liquid matter… or something or the other."

"Sure, whatever you want to believe." I was still laughing. I was feeling really giddy and my leg was bouncing up and down under the table.

"I was just warning you. Travel in groups and stay out of the forest. I don't know what I would do if you went missing." He looked downward.

I stopped laughing and contemplated on what I should do. I wasn't used to showing sympathy for anyone, so I just settled for putting my hand over his.

"I'll be fine; promise." I patted his hand and half smiled at him. "Besides no vamp is going to get to me." I motioned to fangs at my neck. Charlie rolled his eyes at me.

I couldn't resist adding the last part, because the whole entire case was just so ridiculous. I sighed. It's probably because this whole town has never had any action, so some poor kid is killing people just to be noticed.

Suddenly I heard a knock at the front door. Charlie looked at me. "Are you expecting anyone?"

I shook my head in answer. He stood up from the table and grabbed his gun belt. I was thinking that he was over reacting a little bit, but I never got around to say that because he was already going to the front door.

I also stood from the table, but first cleared the bowls off of the table. By then I heard footsteps coming around the corner.

"Hey Bella, this girl says she knows you." Charlie appeared with a small figure behind him. He side stepped so I could see her, but I already knew who it was.

"Yeah I know her. Hey Alice."

Alice stepped out from beside Charlie. She was dressed in a black flair armed shirt with close fitting blue jeans that looked designer made, a yellow beanie that covered most of her spikey hair, blue and yellow rain jacket, and boots that were about knee high.

She looked jaw droppingly awesome. And I was so not at the moment; I looked down at my worn converse. She must be really enthusiastic about school if this is her back-to-school outfit. Well that or she just has great taste in clothing.

"Hey Bella! I was on my way to school when I remembered that you don't have a way to get there. So I was wondering if it would be alright if you rode with me." She was literally pleading to me. "I promise not to drive too fast."

"Well Charlie was going to drive me…" I looked at him.

"Don't worry about it Bells. I need to get to the station early anyway. You two be careful, alright?" He started putting on his jacket and was on his way out of the door.

"Yes Chief Swan."

"No please just Charlie." He smiled and closed the door behind him.

Alice grinned. "Okay." She turned back to me. "Ready to go?"

"Sure."

I grabbed my hoody and half zipped it up, before following Alice out of the door.

* * *

><p>Okay so there is a "Mystery Killer" on the loose. Any ideas who that may be?<p>

I'll be back with another chapter. Booyah!


	13. InhaleExhale

SM OWNS THE CHARACTERS. I OWN YOU! mwahahahaha!

[and the story you are about to read :)] Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The Ghosts' Adversary<p>

_I grabbed my hoody and half zipped__ it up, before following Alice out of the door._

On our way out I barely missed running into a dumb founded Charlie.

"Is that… Is that a Porsche?"

I looked at Charlie. He looked like he had seen the light and was sitting in heaven next to Jesus. His eyes were as big as saucers and I swore I could see drool leaving his mouth. I couldn't contain my laughter and neither could Alice.

"It sure is. But don't be fooled, it drives like any other sports car, just maybe sixty to seventy miles faster." She laughed.

"I'll let you take it for a spin sometime so you can see for yourself."

Charlie's eyes got even wider. I swore that he was starting to look like a little big kid. Especially when he answered Alice with an astonished, "Really?"

"Of course. I give you my word for it." She gave a wide smile that showed all of her shining teeth. I'm sure that Charlie has made Alice a family friend right after that moment. He gave a goofy grin of his own.

We both got into the car and Alice drove off with Charlie watching us the whole way. Poor thing. But I felt the same when I first saw the Porsche also.

I was looking out of the windshield, when a sudden burning feeling hit the back of my head made the hairs stand up on my neck. Someone was looking at me.

I turned to see Alice looking right back. A cold shiver traveled down my spine. _Was she always watching? _I have no clue, but it was starting to become nerve racking. Her eyes were always following me; not like she was an extreme stalker. But just scanning my face or a glance here or there, like she was making sure I was still there.

"So…" She started.

"So?" I was unsure what she wanted me to say.

"Aren't you excited about your first day of school in a new town?" Alice seemed giddier than me. I wonder if she is on the same meds as me.

"Well yes, but I'm just trying to contain that excitement." I smiled happily at her. My leg was still jumping but only slightly.

"Of course. I bet you're just nervous. Don't worry there is nothing to worry about." She glanced at me for a second and bit her lip before putting her eyes back on the road, gripping the steering wheel a little harder.

When we arrived in the parking lot it was only half full. Most of the teacher parking was already taken and the majority of the kids were sitting on their cars waiting for the school to open. Alice parked and took off her seat belt. I followed her lead.

"So now we just wait?" I asked.

"Well on the first day the teachers like to all go inside the school before the students do so they can get their classroom ready. We are just waiting on three teachers."

"Okay." I settled into the seat.

"Where is your family?" I asked her since they obviously didn't ride with her.

"They are behind us actually. See?" She leaned and pointed toward the back glass.

From here I could see that it was three boys and one girl; all with the same pale skin as Alice. I noticed that the cars they drove were almost as classy as Alice's. The only girl and a really big guy were by a red mustang and the other two boys were next to a dodge viper. It was weird though, they all turned when she pointed at them, but when I looked back they turned away.

"What are their names?"

"My sister's name is Rosaline and the guy next to her is my big brother Emmett." She paused for a second and glanced at me warily before continuing.

"They are dating."

I shrugged my shoulders. I remember her dad did say he adopted Alice, so I'm guessing they were all adopted. They really didn't look alike anyway, well except for maybe the two blondes and the unusual coincidence of having ultra pale skin.

"Well they aren't related and it's none of my business anyway."

Alice looked relieved and continued happily.

"Okay and then the blonde boy is Jasper and the guy next to him is Edward. They are also dating."

"So who is there left for you to date?" I wondered aloud. Opps, crap I probably shouldn't have said anything. _You mustn't be rude to the person who's driving you around! _I know I know, she could drop me off somewhere and force me to walk home.

But Alice just laughed off my personal question. "No one, so far. But I'm pretty sure I would know when she comes."

"She? So you're gay?" I was shocked. Alice was making being her friend almost impossible. Especially when I now know she bats for my team.

"Well I wouldn't say that, but more like I have certain preferences." She had a mischievous smirk on her face.

"Preferences?" I was confused.

"Yeah, like it couldn't just be any girl off the streets. It has to be one that catches my eye and meets my standards." She looked down at my shirt through my half opened hoody zipper.

"Like your shirt is seriously catching my eye and you have definitely over exceeded my standards."

Does she mean what I think she means? That I could be the girl she is talking about? No never. Who would even want to go with me? I'm a mental case; damaged goods. I require too much maintenance and should just be left alone. But here she is basically flirting with me. Wait was she flirting with me?

I had to get out of the car. Alice had cut the engine and it was starting to get stuffy. Although I wasn't really bothered by it because being in a car with this much close proximity to Alice made my every breath get filled with her sweet smell. Ugh, my mind was turning into a worst mental mess than when I first left home.

I was learning how to mostly ignore the feeling of wanting to sniff her, and instead just sticking to a more modest whiff. But it was still hard trying not to remember what happened yesterday in this car. Especially with the main culprit sitting right next to me. _You almost kissed Alice._ Okay fine I know that. The memory was still at the outer recesses of my mind, and everytime I barely accessed it, a warm feeling spread throughtout my body. Wait. I almost kissed _Alice. _Holy shit.

Why was this fact finally becoming clear to me? All yesterday I continued about my business like nothing really happened. But here I am having mini panic attacks because I finally realized that I could have had her lips sealed against mine... and I think I would have liked that. I would have_ liked_ it! _Where did that emotion come from? _I'm not sure but it had to get out. I couldn't focus being around Alice so i opted for getting out of the car.

"Alice, I'm going to get out to take a breather." I didn't bother to let Alice respond to me because it looked like she was deep in thought anyway; just staring out of the windshield.

I got out and leaned against the passenger door. I ignored the downpour and instead took two steady breathes… Inhale…Exhale…Inhale…Exhale…

I turned my head to the side when I heard Alice open the driver's door.

"Wait! Bella no!" I stared at her confused until suddenly I heard a loud screeching noise.

My head snapped around to see a van sliding toward me. Instinctively I braced myself against the car and closed my eyes. I now understood why Alice was trying to warn me, but it was too late, she wouldn't reach me in time.

* * *

><p>Oh snaps. Kool. Time to let the drama begin.<p>

So tell me what you think so far?


	14. Dead Rising

Hey peoples im back SM owns the characters. I have the greatness called story writing and this story below. :)

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The Ghosts' Adversary<p>

_My head snapped around to see a van sliding toward me. Instinctively I braced myself against the car and closed my eyes. I now understood why Alice was trying to warn me, but it was too late, she wouldn't reach me in time._

All around me chaos was erupting and it felt like I was stuck in the middle of it. I still had my eyes closed because I didn't want to see my impending death. This sucked. I never thought I would get taken out by a van, especially when it wasn't my own fault.

I at least thought I would eventually be the cause of my own death, like driving under the influence or over dosing. It would mean I have control of one aspect of my life, but no. It was like I couldn't even control how I would die. Jeez I fucked up in life, and now I'm bound to be fucked when I'm dead.

_You should try to look on the bright side..._ The bright side of what? Getting ran over?_ You know what I mean. _Okay fine. I tried thinking of better things. Like Alice. Oh, poor Alice. This would definitely mess her up. But I'm glad she wouldn't know that I left the vehicle because of her. _Alice._ I would be content if I could die with her name as my last thought.

I felt a breeze pass by me. Death was just a step away. _Here it comes._ I squeezed my eyes tighter. And waited. And waited...

But strangely death didn't come. Actually I felt myself being picked up. I opened my eyes and naturally began struggling. I really don't like the feeling of weightlessness.

"No stop!" I heard a strained voice over the sound of scrapping metal. "I'm here to help you."

I looked and saw that it was Alice. "Wha…?"

Alice didn't let me respond. Once she saw me motionless, she threw me to the front of the Porsche and braced herself in the spot I once stood. She looked fearsome. Her yellow beany was gone and it left her black hair open to the rain. So it was able to stick around her face like a black background to her pale skin. Her eyes were completely black again and she had her upper lip lifted as if she just finished releasing a snarl.

To say the least I was scared shitless of this Alice, but I still couldn't entirely forget that somewhere in her was still the laughing, giggling, beautiful Alice that I liked. And I couldn't let her be squished. She doesn't deserve it, like I would have.

"Alice no!" I screamed.

She glanced at me. The mean look on her face was gone in an instant and in its place was the Alice I knew again. I couldn't let her go. But the van was a second away from her and my legs wouldn't work correctly to carry me over to her. I knew I wouldn't get to her fast enough, yet I still tried. I pushed up on my hands and pulled myself closer to her.

"Stay back Bella!" She yelled right before the van's grill totally engulfed her amid the sound of crushing steel and shattering glass. I turned my head. I couldn't watch.

No. She was gone. Really gone. My elbows gave out under me and I collasped into the pavement. I tried to breath in but my lungs wouldn't work right and all I got was shallow breathes. My body had already had a slight shiver, but now it was full on tremors that racked through my body. I felt something warm trailing down my face that felt different that the cool rain pouring around me. I put a hand to my face expecting it to come back red, but I was met with nothing. I used both hands, but still nothing. Until finally I realized what it was.

I was crying. I was _actually_ crying. I haven't cried since… Well I don't remember when. I thought I forgot how to. Yet I'm crying now because... It tore me to think about the reason I was crying.

I heard kids screaming off in the distance. It would take a while for them to get to us, since Alice parked her Porsche almost near the back of the parking lot. _Alice._ It brought another lung shattering sob back up my throat. Wait, maybe I can save her!

I looked up at the wreckage. The van had mended itself against the side of the Porsche from the force of the impact. It made a weird blend of grey meeting yellow. The spot between the two I knew Alice would lay. The front windshield was broken all the way with jagged shards of glass sticking randomly out at places.

I got up on shaky knees and looked inside the window to see if I could find the driver, but I didn't see anyone. Suddenly the van shook and out of the bottom came a crawling Alice. My breathe caught. I hurried over to help her.

She looked irritated but not hurt. "Alice!"

She was half out from under the van now when she spotted me. I crouched to help her up, to which she allowed me.

"How are you? How did you?" I started. I patted and looked all over her to see if she was injured, but I didn't spot anything. I was still crying but it wasn't as bad as earlier, so I had a little more control over my actions.

"Shhhh… Its okay Bella I'm fine. I'll explain things later but not right now. I have to get farther away from this." She motioned to the wreckage.

"But.. but what about the driver?" My voice was cracking slightly.

"I'm sorry but he didn't survive it." Her face looked sincere enough, but I couldn't believe it. I mean if Alice got out of it then he should be able to also.

"No we have to at least try." Alice was okay but her face was strained. Like she was holding herself back. Her eyes were still black and her movements were a little jerky. She didn't even look capable of moving away from the scene. _She must be in shock,_ I thought to myself.

"Okay then I'll just go. You can stay here." I walked off.

I heard sirens in the distance anyway so I knew that help was on the way. And a group of students were gathering others to help from inside the school building. The only people that were near us were Alice's brothers and sister.

I saw them while I was searching for the driver. They didn't even show any sign that they were going to help. They were actually looking disappointed! Mainly the blonde girl, Rosaline. She just glared at Alice then at me, with dark eyes. It made me pause. Her glare was so intense that I thought I would catch on fire right then and there. But soon Alice can up behind me and put her hand on my shoulder and glared right back at Rosaline.

I heard a strange sound come out of Alice that was too low for anyone else to catch but since she had her hand on me and was so close I was able to hear it. It reminded me of on those nature videos where you hear a big animal make a low growling noise. Well whatever Alice did, it made Rosaline snap out of the glare she had on me. She turned her back and then all of them got into their respective cars and drove off.

I shook my head and continued to walk to Alice's car. I didn't see anything so I kept moving. After that incident Alice let me continue searching with her just a few paces behind me. She was awfullly quiet for once but I was grateful for her being there. I was glad that she didn't leave me even though she really didn't want to be here. I needed the support. A few more feet away near the tree line, I spotted a pair of shoes and jeans.

I ran toward them with Alice hot on my heels.

"I don't think we should go over here." She began. Her movements getting even more jerky and agitated. "We should wait for the authorities."

I looked up at her face and saw that she was paler than normal; almost a snowy white. "Well we found him now. We could atleast be a good sumaritan and help." I said and bent by the body. Blood and random body bits were everywhere. I noted that he must not have been wearing his seatbelt because that was the only way he could have got ejected this far. I resisted the urge to throw up and put my fingers to his neck. No pulse.

"Maybe we should try CPR?" I asked her. Even though she didn't provide an answer I already turned him over and put my hands in position. His face was badly bruised and scrapped but it still intact atleast. As for his arms... I withheld another urge to throw up. It was ghastly. I tried to get in the CPR position again.

But I stopped. Something wasn't right. A fog had started to build up as we got closer to the body and now it was getting thicker. I blinked hoping it would clear it. But still it didn't go away. It was like it came from the ground up.

I shook my head. This isn't about my problems. This guy needs me more than anything right now. I gritted my teeth and put my fists above his chest. A great surge of power pulled my hands closer until they touched him and had me stuck there. My eyes widened.

I tried moving my hands back to my sides but they wouldn't budge. I let out a yell of frustration.

Alice moved into my line of vision. "What's wrong?"

"My hands…" She looked down at them and put her hands over them. I felt her pull but even with her and I heaving, nothing happened.

"What…?" Alice looked at my face. I let out another yell.

She had turned into the scary pale Alice again. But this time I had a closer look at her. Her lips were grey again and her eyes were just a glassy black that reflected light back out.

"Would you stop yelling and tell me what's going on?" She was staring at me confused with intense black eyes penetrating my inner psych.

"I'm not sure. But I don't like it." I was getting panicky.

A huge gust of wind whipped through the forest and surrounded the both of us. I looked back down at the guy's body. His eyes were fixed on me. The blank staring orbs were void of any life. But abruptly they exploded with yellow light.

I felt my body wrench and a warm heat spread from my head down to my hands that were stuck. I was getting light headed really fast and the world started spinning around me.

"Bella! Whatever you are doing you have to stop." I knew Alice was shaking me because my head was moving from side to side, but I couldn't feel it. I couldn't look away from his eyes.

Yellow light erupted from both of my hands and hit his body. It jerked before it flopped back down to the earth. What was left of his remaining arms started to glow also and the missing parts were forming out of thin air until the final fingernail was in place. Then wind around us that was howling stopped just as sudden as it came.

In its place was a quiet calm. A small white orb came drifting out of nowhere. It hovered at eye level with me before it began slowly drifting downward.

It met my hands and went through them before settling in the guy's chest. The forest was too silent as time seemed to slow. Everything paused around me and nothing seemed to matter except this moment right now. My hands were gently pushed up as they rose with the body as it took a deep breath.

My mouth fell open. Alice leaned over me to take the guy's pulse.

She swallowed. "He's alive. Bella you saved him!"

The yellow light dimmed from his eyes until it left them completely. They closed a moment later. After the light left my hands, I slowly lifted them to test them out. They moved but I wasn't sure where to put them. I was too shocked at what I just done.

He's alive! A dead guy is now alive. _Oh my God._ I think Alice is hugging me. But I'm too tired to hug back. _What have you done?_ What have I done? I just slumped against Alice and fainted.

* * *

><p>Okay so how was that for a change of course? Didn't expect that one did yah?<p>

:) Okeey sooo can anyone guess the technical term for what Bella is? Anyone?

Chao!


	15. Now You Know

SM owns characters. I got the story :)

* * *

><p>The Ghosts' Adversary<p>

I woke up to find a white grated ceiling above my head. _Jeez._ I so need to stop waking up like this. It's getting ridiculous. I had a serious crick in my neck, and my whole body felt extremely sore, like I just competed in a triathlon or something. I tried to sit up to get comfortable but noticed that my left wrist wouldn't move correctly. I looked down and noticed an I.V. leading from my wrist to a little baggy overhead. _WTF._ Where am I? _Hospital, maybe?_

I put all my body weight on my right arm and sat up very slowly. I didn't want a repeat of what happened last time I sat up too fast.

Once I was at a reasonable height I looked around the room some more. Okay now it's obvious that I'm in a hospital. The chairs were bland colored, the window curtains were bland, and just the whole room was so boring and plain.

Then it smelt like… clean. An overly clean smell and a somewhat nasty sickness under tone to go with it. If you haven't noticed already, I'm not a big fan of hospitals. The food sucks and if they're not giving out free meds and a coke, then I really don't see a reason why I would ever go.

I had too many bad experiences in hospitals and in the instances that made me go there in the first place.

I continued sitting up until I was able to look over to my left. I had a feeling that someone was in here with me.

Alice was sitting in one of the chairs near the corner. She had changed her clothes to a more relaxed look, with just a pair of jeans and graphic tee. But somehow she still made it look designer… Or maybe it's just her in the clothes that makes it look designer. _Hmm, questions, questions._

She smiled when my eyes met hers. Then like a flash everything came back to me. Oh my… Shit, how could I forget! I brought a dead guy back to life! A _dead _guy. Like a corpse with missing arms and shit. And then something happened and he just came back.

Oh wow. Wow does this means that I'm special? Well I already knew I was special, just not in the awesome way like now.

Alice saw the way my expressions were changing on my face. I know it must have been kind of weird for her to see me go from freaked out in one second to ecstatic the next. She scooted the chair closer to the bed and took my hand.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

Alice's hand was smooth and cool to the touch, and small enough to fit snug in my hand. My heart did a weird flip flop in my chest. This. Is. Different.

Umm I wasn't sure what I should do. Do friends really hold hands? I mean it was nice to have her here, since apparently I don't have anyone else with me right now. But I don't want her to have to keep making trips like this just because I'm so accident prone. I don't want to feel like I'm holding her back.

"I'm doing fine." My voice quivered a bit as I started talking but it eventually strengthened. "Just really sore."

My heart was still jumping and my palm was starting to sweat. With my free hand I was tugging at the sheets in different intervals with nervousness. I couldn't keep still. I began breathing deeper to compensate for my increased heart rate and took in the sweet smell coming from Alice. Not that this was any different from being around her before, but for some reason this time, I had difficulty keeping in a groan when the air passed through my nose.

The combination of her holding my hand and breathing in her scent was a sensory overload to the extreme. I couldn't look her in the face. It was too shamed.

"Al… Alice." I had my eyes focused on the wall in front of me.

She hummed her response. She was too focused on using her other hand to lightly fluff my hair.

"You know you really don't have to hold my hand." I unconsciously leaned my head closer to hand when she started lightly brushing her fingertips against my scalp. "I'm fine." I half mumbled out with my eyes closed.

"Well Bella. I don't know about that. But I just want you to know that I'm here for you."

She stopped scratching long enough for me to open my eyes. I looked at her but quickly looked away; back to the wall.

"You don't have to do that." I was getting flustered by all the attention Alice was giving me. I wasn't used to have someone look after me or even care.

"Don't worry about it. I want to do it." She lightly squeezed my hand and started moving her other hand again.

I don't know what took over me, but I ripped my hand out of hers and stood beside the bed farthest from her.

"Why do you do this for me? I mean what's so extraordinary about me?"

"Bella what do you mean? Everything about you makes me want to help you and be there for you. And you are so much more significant than think."

I was getting ticked off and I couldn't get a hold of myself. I was tired, irritated, and not really in my right mind.

"Oh really? So help me with this Alice. How are you still alive?" I was practically yelling by now. I was searching for anything in my memory to downplay what Alice just told me. That's when I came upon the fact that Alice has some explaining to do.

"You were squashed by that van, Alice. Do you realize that I thought you were dead?" My voiced broke a little, but I wasn't going to give in to the thought of having Alice dead. I wanted answers so I had to be strong. She sighed.

"It's not easy to explain Bella. You might want to sit." Alice was pleading to get me to cooperate with her but I was being resilient.

"I'd rather stand." I told her indignantly. I crossed my arms across my chest and looked away toward the wall again.

"Okay but I warned you." I heard her swallow rather loudly.

"But will you please look at me?" Her voice was low and timid. I reluctantly looked at her.

I knew if I looked at her it would make my resolve to be strong crumble, but I had to do it. Mainly because hearing how she was speaking was giving me second thoughts about ever wanting to avoid her.

Her smile was small compared to her regular ones, but it was sincere enough. "Thank you."

"So…" She ran her hand through her hair, making the already tousled spikes even more unruly. "See, I'm not really as I seem. Well not like that, I am like I seem, just different. I mean I look human, but I'm not completely human, you know?"

"What?" She was talking somewhat faster than normal, so I could barely make out every word what she said. I knew she had to be really nervous because her every movement was jumpy and her hands were alternating from running through her hair to pulling at the bottom of her T-shirt. "It's okay Alice. Just spit it out."

She looked me straight in the eye. "Okay." She took a deep breath and straightened her back.

"I'm a vampire." She bit her lip right after proclaiming what she was.

"You're a what?" I shrieked. I couldn't believe it.

* * *

><p>Uh oh. Bella knows what Alice is.<p>

So lets see if she can figure out what she is... duh dun!


	16. XOXO

So. Here am I. I am here. Am I here?

SM owns characters. I have whats down there... it's called magic!

* * *

><p>The Ghosts' Adversary<p>

"You're a what?" I shrieked. I couldn't believe it.

"A vampire." She stated again.

"No I know that! I'm just like… Wow. A vampire." I was still in shock. I sat down on the bed and thought. I really hadn't expected her to say this. I was thinking more along the lines of her being wonder woman in disguise or at least a fairy (I eliminated her being a leprechaun mostly because she didn't fit the typical look).

"Wait a vampire?" I was starting thinking skeptically_. No they don't exist._ They can't! I'm dreaming.

"Well yeah. What were you expecting?" She smiled a wide grin at me.

"Oh nothing just… err… stupid stuff." I strategically said to avoid answering her.

"So what can you do anyway?" I asked to change the subject.

"Well vampires in general have cold skin, super speed and strength, excellent vision, and another certain quality that has to do with our eyes. For all vampires when we are experiencing strong emotions, our eyes turn very dark or black. But please understand that there are two types of vampires, the ones that kill humans for blood and the ones that feed on animals."

I gulped before asking her, "and what type are you?"

"Don't worry. You see that my eyes are golden? Well that's because my family and I only feed on animals. But if we were to feed on humans, they would be red."

"So your family is also vampires?"

"Well, yes." She studied my face carefully.

I was dying a little on the inside when I thought that not only was Alice a vampire, but her whole family was vamps also. It was a scary thought. But I needed to stay sane enough to be able to listen and take notes, since Alice was giving me all the explanations.

"Okay…" I thought of all of their eyes. "So ya'll are the good kind of vampires." I let out a sigh of relief. I was starting to be okay Alice being a vampire, just as long as I wasn't in any danger.

"You can say that." She let out a devilish grin. I laughed nervously.

"I'm just glad you're not running! I couldn't tell what you would plan to do but I knew that you could take it." Alice was back to her super happy bouncy mood so I could tell that she had let off a huge weight on her shoulders. Her bubbly mood also brought back her touchy feely side. As of now her hand was on my thigh.

I cleared my throat and thought of something else to ask her.

"Wait how could you know what I would plan?" I arched an eye brow as I asked the question.

"Opps. See vampires don't only have the cold skin, super speed and strength, and exquisite vision, but we also have certain abilities. Like I can see the future and my siblings also have certain 'powers'." She air quoted.

"So… Why can't you see what I will do anyway?" I was going off of what I already knew about psychics. And from what I knew, they could see anybody's future. So why am I the exception?

"Actually I've been thinking about that for some time now and I haven't come up with any reasons why. But ever since yesterday, I think I found the answer." She smiled joyfully at me.

"It's probably because of your powers. Well that's the only excuse I can come up with."

My eyes widened and I leaned closer to Alice, her hand still in place. If I had any chance of finding out what I am then I think she would be the one to help me. "You know about my powers? How much do you know and can you help me figure out what happened?"

Alice looked uncertainly at me. "I'm sorry Bella but personally I don't know much about your powers. I thought you already knew about it. But I'm sure my father could help you out."

"Okay sure. Where is he?" My hopes fell at first, but they quickly rose back up when she said her father could help out.

"He should be back any moment now." She patted my leg and stood to fluff my pillow out. "Until then you should rest."

I pulled the covers back over my legs and leaned back on the pillows Alice was still fluffing. Her arms were on either side of my head. So close actually that I could feel the coolness radiating off of them. I looked at her as she worked.

Now that I was in the 'know' about what she was I could tell the things that gave her an _otherness _about her. Like how nimbly her fingers moved or how calculating her look always was. Alice had noticed that I was staring at her and had a smirk on her face.

"See something you like?" She teasingly joked.

She may have meant it as a joke, but I actually thought hard on her question. I knew she was good-looking, but did I really like her?

"I don't know." I mumbled under my breath.

"What was that?" Alice laughed out; she leaned closer and put her hand to her ear as if she didn't hear what I said. "Because it sounded like you were insulting my beautifuln…."

I really wasn't listening to what she was talking about. I was still too busy thinking. But suddenly I had an idea that I just had to try out. So I cut off her sentence, closed my eyes, and grasped her smooth face with both of my hands…

And kissed her.

Now up until this point in my life I have never kissed anyone. Like ever. Not the sloppy playschool lip locks or even the middle school experimental smooches. Not anything.

So I wasn't sure what to expect. I just went for it. Right as our lips touched a tingle sent an immediate rush of heat throughout my body. Alice's lips were soft against my own even though she had frozen right when my lips touched hers. Though, I didn't let it stop me. I wanted to explore more so I went with my instinct and moved my lips.

Alice made a strangled noise that rumbled through her chest. I felt the residual vibrations on my lips. Alice's lips had started moving with mine, alternating from gently nipping my bottom lip to lightly sucking my top one. Her finally showing some kind of reaction to our kissing spurred me on to keep going. I held onto her face for dear life and kept up the same motion.

After a few more moments I realized that I haven't taken a breath since I first initiated the kiss. My lungs were starting to burn and my vision was getting blurry, and yet I was still reluctant to remove my lips from hers. I was fighting with myself between the will to live or the want to keeping experiencing this new high.

Finally I made the split second decision to separate my lips from her's. And I did with a gasp of air while resting my head on her shoulder as I tried to catch my breath.

"What… was… that?" Alice asked me with a raspy voice that sent another current of heat rushing to the pit of my stomach.

"I… I was… trying to see… something." I was still gasping for breath but I thought Alice at least deserved an out right answer since I technically didn't even ask for her consent.

"Really?" Alice was taking pauses in between each breath just like I was. But while I was trying hard to even take a deep breath, it seemed like Alice was trying hard not to breathe at all.

"So did you find what you were looking for?" Alice asked all in one breathe.

I thought over it.

"I…"

But I was promptly disrupted by the opening of the door to reveal Alice's dad, or otherwise known as the doctor. He instantly took in the situation.

"How are you feeling Bella? Where you feeling any sickness of any kind?" He asked moving quickly across the room to assess me.

I stared confusingly at him.

"Why would I be feeling sick?" My eyes narrowed at his.

"Well because your face is red, hands clammy and your accelerated heart beat means that you have just experienced a violent episode or an extreme emotion." He stated rationally.

OH! Now I see. He must have walked in to see me resting my head on Alice's shoulder and my body must be still reacting to that kiss…

When I didn't offer any response he turned to his daughter. I moved back to get a good look at Alice also.

She looked the same except for her eyes, which were black. _Wait black meant strong emotion right? _Yeah, so whatever I did made Alice experience something. I'm just hoping it wasn't anger.

She jumped up from the bed and blurred across the room to the door. Alice stopped right before she was all the way out though to get one last word in.

"Dad, Bella has some important questions to ask you. I'm going outside to take a breather but I will be back soon." She then quickly disappeared.

I looked at Alice's dad to see him still staring at the door with a look of understanding and, strangely, sympathy in his eyes. I looked away and sat back. I was trying to get comfortable but something was wrong with the pillows. So I sat up and turned to investigate them.

I found five finger shaped indentions on each side of the pillow that sliced straight through the pillow case and the stuffing to just leave jagged marks surrounding my head. I gasped and shuddered in fear.

I am truly hoping that emotion wasn't anger.

* * *

><p>Koolio. I need to start posting faster. But its bloody hard to stay consistent! Yet i will still try.<p>

Now back to the drawing board.


	17. Thoughts and Revalations

Okay so here is another chapter ready for reading. SM owns characters i own story line.

* * *

><p>The Ghosts' Adversary<p>

The ever darkening sky stood looming over my head as I walked out of the hospital. The relentless rain was pouring down my face in continuous cycles. But I didn't make a move to put my hood on. The coolness of the rain was as comforting as it was dangerous.

But I was used to subjecting myself to certain dangers. So the so called danger of rain or the threat of catching pneumonia was just low on my list of things to do. Mainly I was relishing in the coldness; that soothing reminder of someone who has changed everything about my life and how I look at it.

Yet here I am under the ever darkening sky waiting for someone who hasn't shown up. Here I am waiting, alone, yet again.

Down the road the street lights had started to make their appearances and the last bit of light in the sky was dimmed. Watching the sun disappear from the sky like that made me feel remorseful because I know how it feels. It's only allowed to show up a few minutes a day just to be sent back again. The sun is living the story of my life.

When I go to one person for help, they only send me back to another or recommend me for further treatment with someone else. It gets tiring of being tossed from one person to another only to hear the same shit over and over.

Usually at moments like this when I'm feeling really pissed at the world, I would be too drugged up to care about anything other than when I would take my next hit. So when I reached into my bag to get one of my pills, I expected the motion to feel natural.

But it wasn't. Without the pills I was sure to get some mean hell from those ghosts that hunt my mind, but with them, I miss out on a world I have longed to experience. Ordinarily I would never be contemplating about this. I should just be happy with the way I was. But I'm not.

The doctors have always claimed that without the pills I wouldn't be able to function normally. Almost every doctor told me this… Well except for this new one. He says that it was hypocrisy to ever think that living a life on drugs is a life worth living. He actually urged me to try a day without any type of medication to see how different life could be.

I think he is the first person-doctor or not- to establish a no meds diagnosis. It's just crazy especially when he actually expects me to do it, when I know I can't.

Then when we moved on to the subject of my questionable powers, he got a look of extreme astonishment. He told me that he had a book that was sure to have some answers. But then he recommended that we continued the conversation at his house, because of the lack of privacy in the hospital.

With all of the people walking in and out of my room, someone was sure to overhear something they weren't supposed to. So I was off on my way with nothing more than a pat on the back and a free soda (courtesy of the nursing staff).

As I sipped the coke I continued to look down the street hoping that maybe one of these drivers would feel sorry for me and provide me with some transportation. So I wasn't surprised when the first car that pulled over was a police cruiser and out popped a troubled looking Charlie. I was really hoping that I wasn't that sorry looking and in need but, hey it's better than walking.

"Oh my God, Bells!" He darted around the car to envelope me in a hug.

"I tried to come as soon as the school called me, but work had me bogged down to the point that I couldn't go anywhere." He pulled back to give me a once over. "Are you okay?"

I pulled my way out of the hug and stood with my arms crossed at a safe distance away.

"Of course I'm fine. It was just a simple faint. It happened all the time at my old school."

Which wasn't a lie. At my old school in Arizona, whenever I came to school with an extreme hangover I would always experience bad dizzy spells that knocked me unconscious for a bit. During that time the nurse and I got really acquainted. She was a nice old lady, specifically when she provided me with certain medicines and extra time away from class.

"O….kay. Umm yeah so hop in."

We both jumped in the cruiser. It was intensely quiet in the car so I tried my luck at starting a conversation.

"So what exactly happened at work today?"

Charlie looked over at me and rubbed his mustache like it was a nervous twitch before he responded. "We found two other people dead in the woods. This time they weren't killed like the others. This one was… really messy and it was hard to identify the bodies."

He took a long pause to take a deep breath. "But because the killer left the bodies in such a mess, we are now able to gather evidence to determine who the killer might be."

"You couldn't get evidence from the other bodies?" I asked.

"Not necessarily. We got some evidence but the main evidence we wanted was how the killer was able to drain all of the bodies of their blood in such a short amount of time. The most recent killing happened near the busiest street in all of Forks, yet there was not one witness. Actually it wasn't too far from the hospital." Charlie regarded me thoughtfully.

"I'm so glad you weren't hurt."

"Yeah yeah, me too." I didn't show too much attention to his words until he said how the bodies were killed.

Earlier I joked that it might have been vampires, but now that I was aware that they were in fact real, I could place the killer as a vampire. A ruthless one, that doesn't care about human life. It scared me to realize that vampires were involved in the daily lived of humans so much. From going to school with us to being the subject of our serial killer cases, they were everywhere1

Omg_ how many other times have vampires ever crossed our news? _Wow I don't want to even imagine that especially when I already know a group of vampires that live in my area. _Wait, all of the bodies were drained of blood…_ And I know vamps that truly drink blood for a living.

Hold on, no! They couldn't be the killers, remember what Alice said about the eye thing. If they were the killers it would show in their eyes. _What about Alice herself? _Well that's another no because her eyes are the same color as theirs.

_But didn't you dad just say they found more bodies near the hospital? _Yeah well… _The same hospital where Alice left in a peculiar state_? Yeah but… _No buts! Look at the evidence. It's clearly an indication that somewhere, Alice was involved._

I won't believe it until I get to question her, so that's final! Arguing with my inner voice was getting stressful. I was grateful when Charlie stopped the vehicle. I was then able to get out and run in the house so I could lie on my bed to think. On my way in Charlie had managed to keep up behind me so when I slammed the door in his face in my rush, he took it as a sign that I was pissed at him.

"Bella? Is everything alright? Are you hungry? I got leftovers." He paused for a moment. "You're not bothered that I couldn't make it in time to the hospital right?"

I stopped on the stairway to turn and look down at Charlie. His face had worry wrinkles etched into his forehead. I know that every moment I was spending with Charlie was making his worry meter reach record highs. It's just something that I do to people; aside from pissing them off and stealing from them.

"I'm fine. Just tired because I had a long day but I might get something later on. And I understand that you have a job to do just like I do."

He looked confused. "And what job is that?"

"Oh… Umm to try my best this year." I quickly spewed out trying to cover for my almost slip up.

"Oh right. Well good night. You have your first day of school retry tomorrow so you have to be on you're A-game. The teachers are not going to give you much slack."

"Yeah night."

I walked the rest of the way up the stairs and into my room. I threw my bag across the room, undid my shoe laces so I could slip them off, and lunged across the room to land on the bed. It was a nice quiet in my room that allowed me to have time to reflect back on all events that happened today.

_You really need to think about that case your father is working on._ No it's pointless. It's probably just a vampire that drinks from people and is posing a serial killer. _Really, so you have no doubts whatsoever that Alice is involved in it?_ No. I have doubts but Alice would never do anything like that. Not the Alice I know.

* * *

><p>Charlie is soo naive. Bella has internal issues. And its questionable about Alice's involvements with all of the murders...<p>

Anywho! its not to be revieled just yet what Bella is; yet its to come. And i need to stick to my promise of posting more frequently, so sorry guys. I will make better attempts to keep to my promise.

So look out for the next chap! see yah


	18. Scaredy Cat

IM BACK! skool thought they could keep me down, my stupid laptop thought it could keep me down, my own freaking fam thought they culd too, but hey now im here with a new chap! So what then!

SM owns characters. I get props from writing this and YOU get triple props for reading and staying patient with me for this long time.

Now with out further ado...

* * *

><p>The Ghosts' Adversary<p>

_Recap:_

_You really need to think about that case your father is working on._ No it's pointless. It's probably just a vampire that drinks from people and is posing a serial killer. _Really, so you have no doubts whatsoever that Alice is involved in it?_ No. I have doubts but Alice would never do anything like that. Not the Alice I know.

Now:

Later that night I regretted not having any dinner. My stomach had permanently clinched itself into a ball and was rumbling so loud that it woke me out of my sleep. I haven't experienced stomach pains this bad in a long while, so it surprised me greatly.

I knew I couldn't go back to sleep in the state that I was in so I decided to go down the stairs to the kitchen and raid the fridge for a snack. I could barely see anything because all the lights were off in the house. Then the only sound I could hear was the sound of Charlie snoring and the refrigerator's hum.

No other sounds were heard. Like it was I was stuck in a silent film or something. To say the least it wasn't a pleasant feeling; it was downright creepy.

My stomach gave off an angry growl that echoed around the room. I inwardly groaned. Okay I had no choice but to suck it up and stop acting like a baby or a stupid scaredy cat. _Yeah scaredy cat, how about you find us some grub before you starve us to death._

Shush! I'm thinking. I tiptoed as quietly as I could to the cabinets and felt around for the cold metal handle. My hand felt over the wooden cover and I slowly rubbed until I was over the spot that the handle should be. Except I didn't necessarily find what I was looking for.

What I found was cold indeed, but not in the shape of a handle. More along the lines of a hand from the feel of it.

I sucked in a huge gust of hair to release a scream of high proportions, only to have in mid breath the same cold hand clamped against my mouth, effectively cutting off my air.

I instinctively started fighting and kicking at the person, but that was again stopped as I found myself stumbling backwards until my back hit the countertop behind me. I released a grunt in pain.

Then the person's free hand came around and held my hip in place with their body stilling mine from moving even an inch. I was stuck. I whimpered low in my throat.

Once more I was imagining how this would be the way I would die part two. I could see the front page, 'Teen Found Dead after Home Invasion'. I so didn't want to die this way. It was too random and like all other near death experiences I've ever had, I had no control over my own fate. I started shaking.

"Bella, it's me Alice." The person leaned up to whispered in my ear.

My convulsions immediately halted at the sound of her voice. _Alice._ Yes of course it would be Alice giving me a heart attack in the middle of the night. Although I figured I should have known immediately.

Your regular burglar wouldn't have ice cold hands for one and two the body that was pressed against mine was too small and curvaceous to belong to a man. I blushed at the last part of my thought. Alice's umm… top lady parts were pressing just a small distance below mine… and it must have been cold out.

My blush grew and my whole face heated up, also successfully heating up certain areas of my body. I didn't necessarily understand what was happening but I was glad it was dark, or else Alice would have laughed at the excessive red my pale face was probably showing.

Alice leaned up again to whisper in my ear, and I had to bite my lip from groaning out loud when her twin peaks brushed against my abdomen all the way up to my own chest. Was she even wearing a bra?

"Bella I'm going to move my hand. Just promise not to yell or anything." Alice said.

She waited a moment for me to nod my head in agreement before she moved her hand and placed it on my right.

"You okay? I didn't scare you so much right?" Alice said. I could hear the mirth in her voice as she spoke.

"Of course I'm okay. I could have been any more chipper," I said sarcastically through gritted teeth.

"I'm... sorry?" Alice supplied while trying to hold back laughter.

"Nope sorry isn't going to cut it. I could have pissed my pants for all you know and you're just laughing at me." I tried to cross my arms in the small space between us, but soon gave up and decided to lean against the counter behind me and turn my head away from her.

"Aw Bella. It was just a joke." Alice nudged my arm, the movement causing her pelvis to move slightly. I breathed in a deep breath to keep my composure and continued to stare at the wall.

"Don't do this to me! I gave an apology." Alice was starting to sound desperate. I was doing a good job at giving the wall a death stare. I could have sworn that a paint chip flew down and crumpled.

"Ugh, fine what do you want?" Alice pleaded. I instantly brightened up.

"Well first off I would like to know where you have been after you literally ran out of the hospital. And then maybe after you finish answering that you can tell me why you are in my house." I stated looking her in the eyes.

She gave me an equal look of kindness back that contrasted extremely with my angry gaze. I softened my glare just a bit… Only a tad bit or else she would think I was going easy on her when I really wanted an explanation.

"Okay," she sighed leaning closer, her head in line with my right shoulder.

"Well I left the room in a hurry because after you… kissed me, my emotions were everywhere and I didn't have absolute control over myself. And I was NOT about to leave you in a room with vampire beast Alice."

"What would have happened if you had of stayed any longer?" I asked even quieter than her low voice.

She shrugged and leaned her head against my shoulder. "A number of different possibilities."

"Well name a few," I said annoyed. I wanted to know what she would have done. This other side of Alice.

She took a deep breath by my shoulder before she began, visibly shuddering. I gave a shiver also as her motion was transferred into my body. I was feeling high stringed as if every motion was being amplified times ten.

"Well in one possibility I would have kissed you again until Carlisle had to break us up." I heard the smile in her voice. "That was the second best possibility." Her voice grew grim.

"The rest were… not so pleasant. In one I ended up trashing the entire hospital in a bloodlust fit. In another I started fighting with Carlisle, which caused us to be exposed."

"Okay what else happened?" I knew she had told enough already for me to get an idea but I had a feeling that she was holding something back.

She grabbed at my shoulders with her smooth, cold hands. I held her gaze steadily as she explained the possibility that was bothering her. "In the very last vision I had, it wasn't so great. I… bit you."

I looked in her eyes then smiled. "That's what you didn't want to tell me? That you bit me? So what? Won't I just turn out like you?" I laughed, but Alice's hands gripped my arms more firmly stopping me in mid laugh.

"No Bella you don't understand. It wasn't only a bite. Bella I killed you. You were… dead." Alice was sobbing by this point. She looked torn.

"…" My mouth hung open but no words were coming out.

* * *

><p>I hope I stayed consistent with the tone of the story, but was that a good chap for me to come back on?<p>

review please and stay frosty my loves!


	19. Goes bump in the night

No need to hold you up here. A new chapter is below. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The Ghosts' Adversary<p>

_Previously_

_"…" My mouth hung open but no words were coming out._

_Present_

"... Alice what do you mean?" I asked, my breathe coming faster. I was entering into semi panic mode and I seriously was starting to need my medicine bag or I wouldn't be able to keep my sanity for long.

"I mean what I said. I killed you. Drained you dry. Stole your soul…" Alice was still gripping my arms very hard, but now it seemed like she was doing it to provide her own self with support instead of trying to get my attention.

"Enough with the synonyms it's not really helping the situation." I yelled out exasperatedly.

"Well what else am I supposed to say?" she yelled back at me. "It's not like every day I go around telling people that I killed them in a vision that could have happened!"

"See? That's the problem. I thought you said you weren't dangerous!" I yelled trying to get her to look back at me, for her eyes had wandered away from my own.

"I…" Alice started in a yell, but promptly switched to a lower voice. "I never said whether or not I was dangerous. I figured that when you hear the term 'vampire' you should obviously assume that you being in my very presence is risky."

"Ha!" I laughed cynically. "Really? Is that what you thought? You know a little warning would have gone a long way. If you had of gave me a heads up, we wouldn't even be having this conversation right now."

"I was just afraid…" Alice began finally looking up at me. "I was afraid that you wouldn't want to be around me anymore… and I couldn't endure living like that." She looked me in the eyes so intensely that if the table top hadn't have been behind me I would have been backing up to put as much distance between us.

"Do you… understand?" She stood there, her sunny golden eyes to my murky tan, searching for any sign of agreement, but all she met was my confused stare.

What does she want me to understand? Why wouldn't she tell me? And why did she want to kill me, even if it was a vision? Why was she looking at me like that? _You're being really dense right now._ Quiet! I can't help what I don't understand.

My brow furrowed, wrinkling my forehead in concentration. The way she was looking at me was odd but familiar, like something I had experienced before so long ago. Her grip on my shoulders had dissipated leaving me with a feeling of pressure on my arms. I unconsciously drew my arms around myself with my right hand resting right above my heart.

My heart. The core to my strength, the aid to my weakness. What my previous doctors swore would fail right after my brain if I kept taking to many medicines at once. The reason why I don't trust my bitch mother; she would just tear it out if I let her. But I think there was more that I needed to know.

Like why did I feel some kind of emptiness creeping up on me when Alice finally stepped away from me to give us room? And why was it that I couldn't comprehend the different feelings and emotions flickering across my body. Nothing was feeling right and it left me confused to why it is.

Alice was intently watching the emotions flickering across my face. I could feel it; her intense eyes staring deeply into my head. Like two ever powered drills piercing my skull. I yanked my hair in agony and fell to my knees on the hard kitchen floor.

"Alice please stop this madness." I begged her. I didn't understand what was happening but I didn't like it. I felt sick to my stomach and my head was killing me.

Once she saw my descent to the floor, Alice immediately scooped me up and took me in her arms.

"Bella. Bella sweetie, look at me." She had my face in her arms and was trying to get me attention. I felt as if I could pass out any moment.

"Bella! Look! Where is your medicine?" She gave me a hard slap on the face that stung me into semi-consciousness.

"The bag. Upstairs. Look in the bag!" I muttered to her through sputtering lips. I had started shaking and had no control over my motions anymore. I was feeling really cold, and for a short while I realized that I made a bad decision that I was soon to regret.

Alice zipped away and returned a few seconds later to find me dry heaving. Ugh it was the worst feeling. I would have took actually throwing up any day because at least then it's something to heave and not what just felt like my esophagus and parts of my liver. I wanted to die but I knew it was far from over.

"Oh God." I heard Alice whisper and then I heard feet moving and a sink running overhead.

But then a whole different sound was made. I knew Alice had my pill bag because I heard her unzip it, but then I heard the ungodly sound of her dumping everything on the counter. _Now my entire organization is off_. Jeez I was thinking drugs even when I'm not even on them and gagging my guts out.

There was some rummaging but then Alice appeared in front of my view with an anxiety filled expression on her face.

"Which pill is it?"

I was having a moment of peace before another onslaught of terror was approaching so I answered as quickly and precisely as I could.

"Check for a purple top and find the one with the red warning label..." I said to her shaking but less severely than before.

"Okay I got one. But are you sure?" Her eyes held some skepticism.

But I didn't have a chance to respond because I was hit with some extreme dizziness and I clinched my teeth tight to make ensure that I wasn't floating or my head wasn't trying to separate from the rest of my body. I didn't think too hard about what to do but I guess it helped a little.

"Here Bella. Open your mouth." I felt cool hands pry my jaws apart and stick a dry tablet on my tongue.

"And drink this. Don't worry I'm here." Alice comforted me laying a hand on my shoulder.

That one hand helped me gain some equilibrium to stay connected to the earth. That one hand sent a warmth throughout my body that sent shivers down my spine and made me shy away from her touch.

"Feeling better yet?" Alice asked in a hopeful tone. My tremors had been reduced to only short flinches and I had stopped throwing up. Now I downed the rest of the water and sat back on my heels for my knees had gone purple from having too much pressure on them for so long.

"Sortof. Very tired though. And hungry." I said with a slight smirk on my face. "Just very tired."

My eyes had started drifting close and Alice was getting hazier with each passing second.

"Bella?" I heard her scream while her cold hands fisted around my shirt. My heart beat was thumping in my head and echoing all around me. Then footsteps thumping down the stairs reached my ears; in time with my heart beat. My eyes closed even more to the rhythmic lullaby.

"Who's there?" a more anxiety filled voice yelled. It sounded like Charlie. A light flicked on and no doubt there was Charlie standing with his gun drawn pointing directly at Alice.

* * *

><p>Okay! So there is alot going on. But I promise all with be revealed in due time. Although comments would be nice in the mean time. :)<p>

Until next time


	20. Truths about Charlie

Back. Not soon enough but enough i guess... here it is. an exciting chapter!

* * *

><p>The Ghosts' Adversary<p>

"_Who's there?" a more anxiety filled voice yelled. It sounded like Charlie. A light flicked on and no doubt there was Charlie standing with his gun drawn pointing directly at Alice._

_Alice!_ When I saw that Alice was in danger, it was as if a switch clicked on in me and gave me a burst of energy to keep myself from falling out. I couldn't let her be hurt, and even though I knew it wasn't exactly possible, just the thought made me cringe.

Alice slowly stood to her feet and turned with her hands raised above her head.

"Mr. Swan, please don't shoot. It's only me, Alice," she said in a calm, quick tone. Charlie started to lower his gun, if only slightly.

"Wha? Alice? What are you doing here this late at night? I don't remember Bella…" Charlie looked behind her to see me still lying on the cold kitchen floor. His eyes widened in fright.

"Bella!" He yelled rushing towards me. The then lowered gun raised again to the face of Alice. "What have you done to her!"

"Nothing at all. I'm not sure why this is happening but if we don't go soon…" Alice said as calmly as possible even though I could still hear a hint of panic in her musical voice.

"No! You stay away from her! I don't know why you're here but you have done enough already," Charlie was getting angry and he wouldn't lower his gun. His police officer training was kicking in and I saw his hand start flexing on the trigger, as if he was deciding whether or not to shoot.

Alice had her hands raised with a calm expression on her face and her eyes focused on the gun in my father's hand. She was biting her lower lip as if she was deciding on something.

"I'm not going to ask again. Leave. This. House. Now!" Charlie cocked the gun and held it firmly in his hands. My heart stuttered in my chest and my senses went into high alert to try to find a way to defend Alice.

"No… dad… please… STOP!" My voice crackled out of dry lips, my voice only ringing out for my final word. Still it seemed to gain his attention.

"Bella? Oh honey, what's going on?" Charlie cried glancing away from Alice in time to look at me.

In that short amount of time Alice swiped the gun. She momentarily pointed it at Charlie, who stood frozen in terror, before disarming it and putting it to the side.

"We have more important matters to deal with now. Bella needs our help, but well settle this later." Alice's eyes narrowed but she remained in place and only crossed her arms. Alice stayed a short distance away observing.

I swallowed and tried again to speak, but it was as if my mind and my mouth weren't connected anymore. I could only feel myself screaming in my head, while my lips remained unmoved. My eyes revealed my struggle and Alice quickly picked up on it.

"Charlie? I really need to take Bella with me. My dad will know what to do." Alice pleaded and was already walking toward us.

He flinched lightly and looked into Alice's eyes.

"Why not call 911? And hurry! They have doctors that could help," Charlie replied hastily.

"They wouldn't be able to help Bella with her condition. Only my father can because he understands far better than they ever would." Alice had stopped moving and now stood directly in front of him with her hands clenched into fists by her side.

They each held each other's eyes. It would have been an extremely comical scene – Alice only being a few inches taller even with Charlie on his knees – if their eyes hadn't of held as much seriousness as they did. Alice looked indescribably determined, as did Charlie with the wrinkle lines on his forehead creased in contempt.

But it wasn't long before Charlie's will broke and he deftly looked away. Even though I was still fading in and out, I didn't miss the smirk on the face of Alice.

"Okay. Let's go but I'm riding with you."

Charlie stood and stooped down to put me in his arms with the Alice's aid. Her hands lingered on my face for a moment before she released me. My eyes blinked at the tenderness she was showing. But then just as soon as it appeared it was gone and replaced with a stern and hard look that masked all of her emotions.

"My car is out front. Follow me," Alice said as she nimbly led the way. We walked to the front door and Alice closed it behind us.

When we got to the car, Alice opened the passenger door and Charlie got in with me in his lap trying to stay awake for as long as possible. I was fading in and out for longer periods of time, so I knew I didn't have long to go.

I woke up, without having realized that I had fallen asleep, to the sound of a car door closing and an engine starting. In my left ear I could hear Charlie's continuous pounding of his heart and his steady breathing. He had started speaking, for I heard his rumbling voice echoing from deep within his chest. In my less than aware state I tried to focus to listen on his words. My eyes had closed in concentration.

"Alice, I want to make myself clear, if I find out later on that you did do something to my Bella I will have you personably killed. Do you hear me vampire?" Charlie spat in the harshest voice I ever heard him muster.

WTF? _Vampire_? Charlie knows about vampires? My eye lids flickered but I tried my best to keep them still and shut so they wouldn't know I was eavesdropping.

"I gave you a chance to be around Bella but it seems that every time YOU are around something happens to her. Why is that?" He asked in a sarcastic manner. "I knew I shouldn't have trusted your kind. I should have moved when I had the chance."

"I am as reliable now as was I when I first met you, Charlie. I would never do anything to hurt Bella. Ever. I would take my own life before that could ever happen."

"Good. Now I'm not sure what was going on before I came down the stairs…"

"It wasn't what you think…" Alice started and was cut off.

"…but I expect a full explanation from you _after_ we find out what's wrong with Bella. Not now, I have too much to worry about as it is."

"Okay will do."

It grew quiet in the car after that. My brain was buzzing with activity after hearing that revelation from Charlie. He knows Alice is a vampire and perhaps that her entire family is one also!

_How does he know this? _I don't know this is news to me but they were talking as if they've know each other for a while. Probably even before I saw them 'first meet'. _But they looked so happy and smiley when Alice met him. _Unless they were just putting on a show for my sake.

And it was so odd how Alice would give her own life for the sake of not hurting me. Her _life_! It didn't make any sense why she would do that. She didn't have the relation to me like Charlie does so what made her feel so must for me? And it felt wrong for her to do that anyway.

I wouldn't consider myself the best candidate to have their life saved, seeing how I have lived my life for the past few years. I was a disgrace and disgraceful people don't deserve to be given second chances at life. The first time was hard enough. I would only fuck it up like everything else I do.

I mentally sighed. I had a lot to absorb. My mind and body ached in mirrored cycles. I could feel the movement of the care slowing until it came to a complete stop.

"We're here," Alice said unclipping her seatbelt. In no time I heard her car door open and close and in a flash ours opened.

"Come on Bells." Charlie pulled me against him and climbed out of the car.

The movement wasn't so smooth and it jerked me around a bit. I had to open my eyes to prevent myself from getting sick. I analyzed my surroundings and let my eyes fall on a beautiful house with huge windows and a large oak door that we were fast approaching.

Alice walked quickly ahead of us and turned the door handle. A brush of warm air escaped from the doorway with a numerous number of scents drifting out.

"Lie her down on the couch while I go get my father." Alice pointed to a spacious living area with tan walls and a light green couch sitting in front of a giant flat screen.

Charlie made a dash to the couch and as gently as he could, placed me on it. He then fell into the nearest chair with a tired sigh. After willing my vision to stop swarming, I regarded Charlie as he was sitting. He was clad in his pajamas and slippers with his hands fixed over his face. He doesn't appear to be the type that knows about vampires, because now he looks so innocent and frail like he couldn't snap a twig.

But now as I think about it, there is probably something about him that he has been withholding from me. A flicker of his face when he was staring so unafraid and confident at Alice, even when she looked so intimidating, was proof enough that there was somthing more to him. And now that I'm aware of it, I'm not going to let it go until my questions get answered.

"Here she is." I heard Alice's voice say before she came into my view with Carlisle behind her.

* * *

><p>OOOOkayyyy so Charlie already knews about vamps. Bella now knows about vamps... Alice and her family are vamps...<p>

Interesting. I really wanted to give SPOILERS but i have decided against it since i luv giving surprises mwah haha!

and as i always say i will post when i can, which is soo limited because of everything. But ill do my best


	21. New truths, old anger

Whoo... its been a while

* * *

><p>The Ghosts' Adversary<p>

**Previously**

_"Here she is." I heard Alice's voice say before she came into my view with Carlisle behind her._

* * *

><p>"Bella," Carlisle's calm voice started, "I wanted you to come over to my house sometime, but I didn't realize that it would be so soon!" He smiled lightly trying to ease the obvious tension and worry in the room. I visibly cringed.<p>

Not from the obvious cheesiness of his greeting, but mostly because as soon as he began talking, a sharp pain pierced my ears. I figured that he was probably talking at a regular, comfortable tone, but it didn't seem that way to me.

All the sounds around me had been slowly getting amplified, until even the slightest whisper caused ringing in my ears. I would have used my hand to plug my ears, but my body was so sore and achy that I didn't dare move, or else it would cause a whole new flare of pain in my joints. He sat on the edge of the light green couch and set about the task of checking my vital signs.

I sat as still as I could (which wasn't hard to do at all) and clinched my teeth to hide my discomfort and hopefully play it off as another added symptom of whatever was wrong with me.

Alice was like a statue in the middle of the room. She hadn't moved since she first stepped foot in here and her distress filled eyes continued to give my body once overs and only shifted whenever Carlisle would make a move at me. Then they would snap to him and stare until his hands moved away.

"Alice has told me most of what has happened, but I would love to hear it from you," Carlisle practically talked-yelled at me.

Okay fuck trying to hide this pain. My head rolled to the side, trying to save one of my ear drums. The pain was excruciating. Almost like my ear had caught on fire and sound waves was the fuel to the flame.

"Please," I whispered, "could you talk quieter?" I was on the verge of crying, my eyes was watery and my body ached, it literally felt like my body was rejecting every ounce of medication I fed it and that I was dying.

Carlisle's eyes squinted, scrutinizing me. "Okay is this better," he barely spoke.

My eyes closed in relief. "Much better," I croaked out of an emotion filled throat. It was getting weird now; first having periodic spasms of pain and now being on the verge of an extreme break down. It was like I was getting beat up for every emotion I have ever suppressed.

While opening my eyes, I spotted Alice and Carlisle share a glance with each other. Even Charlie was sitting on the edge of his seat, anticipation and worry clouding his eyes.

Carlisle leaned forward, his eyes staring intently at my own.

"Bella do you realize that the tone at which I am speaking is too low for human ears to pick up?"

"I… didn't know this." I paused. "Wait what are you suggesting?"

Carlisle and Alice did that weird eye glance thing again, except this time it involved Charlie.

I was growing frustrated and getting angrier by the second. Not only was I inhibited from actually moving without and extreme side effects, but now I couldn't get an explanation out of anyone! This was killing me, in more ways than one.

"Just tell me God damn it!" My vocal chords burning from overexertion. All this talking was wearing me down and I wasn't sure if I could last any longer.

_Which means it's time to take matters into our own hands._

A moment went by before I spoke again.

"Charlie."

His head turned toward me. He had a faraway look in his eyes and a blank expression on his aged face.

"How do you know about vampires?"

He froze and cleared his throat before answering. "I.I.I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't play stupid, I heard the conversation you had with Alice in the car. So tell me the truth, how do you know about vampires?"

He ran a hand through his hair, and looked up, as if the answer would come to him from the sky. "No Bella you must have been delirious, trust me. I don't know what you are talking about. Better yet how do you know about vampires, I'm pretty sure it wasn't a discussion we ever…."

"Oh stop it with the bullshit Charlie," Alice voice intermittently yelled, "and tell her the truth. She deserves to know."

Charlie jumped to his feet. "Don't try to tell me what Bella deserves! She sure as hell doesn't deserve to be with a person like you!" Charlie spat back pointing a finger at Alice.

Alice started growling low in her throat.

"Yeah I said it. You knew the dangers and the possibilities that I warned you of, and yet you still put her at risk. I should have your head for this because I hope you realize that it's all your fault Bella's like this."

"You don't know that." Alice said gutturally, her voice stuck in a growl. "It was going to happen anyway, and it's better sooner than later Charlie. You should know this better than anyone, old man."

Charlie's lips curled in a snarl. "You bitch; you're going to regret that."

His eyes flashed a red that scared the living crap out of me. Although it apparently only made Alice laugh, an evil cackle. Carlisle had begun to stand and slowly maneuver himself between Charlie and Alice.

"Well at least my age shows and I don't have to be stuck looking like a stupid brat. Oh and I've been meaning to say this for the longest now, I hope you realize that Bella will never stoop to your level, she's going to be so much better than you'll ever be. You can tell the future right? Well I can too, and you know what it feels soo good to be right," Charlie said smugly.

My mouth dropped and the room grew quiet.

Suddenly Alice let out a loud scream/growl and lunged at Charlie. Thankfully Carlisle was standing in her way and held her back.

At her scream/growl I started noticing figures moving down the stairway in a slow constant movement, that I wouldn't have noticed if my ears hadn't have given me a heads up. I recognized Alice's siblings immediately, and they seemed to have recognized me also.

Each had a varying emotion etched on their faces – from extreme contempt to ordinary curiosity – but one thing they had in common was that they all were moving toward Alice and Carlisle… with their eyes trained on me.

I became self-conscious immediately, but I used my pain to cover it up.

"Now please, we can work this out, everyone just calm down," Carlisle said to try to alleviate the situation. But it was to no avail.

"You can't tell the future you overly pompous ass, so don't insult my abilities. But even if you could, I bet it still wouldn't give you enough balls to tell Bella what she truly is!" Alice yelled from behind Carlisle's barricading arms.

Charlie growled low in his throat, a sound radiating throughout the room, which was steadily getting filled by Alice's siblings. He may have growled but he didn't say a word to Alice and only looked away.

"Exactly! You're afraid. What's the matter cat got your tongue?" Alice taunted. The huge brother, Emmett let out a loud laugh that was instantly silenced by Carlisle's stare. Literally a second later, the blond effectively slapped Emmett on the back of the head.

I looked from Charlie to Alice to the surrounding crowd. I was suddenly feeling some regret for my actions. I realize now that I just broke some kind of thin pact between everyone and made Charlie and Alice bring up a long forgotten argument.

Suddenly a woman entered the living room. I was surprised, even with this many people crowding the room it still had space to spare.

She had a heart shaped face, and warm eyes that gave me the impression that she had to be Alice's mother. She portrayed the stereotypical perfectness that a television show mother would have. It was unreal and it made me angry at the world for this unfairness. Why couldn't I get the perfect mom? _Do you deserve happiness? _I… I don't know.

The 'perfect' mom glanced around the room. I imagine she saw a very livid Alice being held back by a flustered Carlisle, being surrounded by all of her children, who is staring at this poor child and her father.

I held back a laugh of my own. Mainly out of fear of causing my chest to ache, and partly because the blonde haired girl, umm Rosaline, was giving me the harshest glare and I didn't want to slip up and give her any more reason to want to kill me.

I silently chastised myself. These damn emotions are getting the best of me, I swear it.

"Everyone, leave this house except for Alice, Carlisle, Bella and her father," the woman declared.

Wow I swear her voice held some epic power. When she says go, you WILL go. When she says jump, you say how high and where to. This lady was beast and I got to watch this unfold from my position on the couch. I think I would have enjoyed it better if I wasn't incompatible right now, but nevertheless, it was really cool. And that's coming from me.

"Aw man but we are going to miss the action," Emmett whined. He flinched as if expecting a slap to the head, but instead he got leveled with a glare that would rival Rosalie's. It had me shivering from my spot, and I wasn't even the one receiving it!

"Come on Em, let's give 'em their privacy," the boy blond, Jasper, drawled out in his Southern twang.

After that he shut up and followed everyone else out.

Then Alice's mother's eyes turned to me. I gulped.

* * *

><p>Esme is beast in this fic.<p>

I'm not sure if i really want to develope more with the rest of Alice's family. hmm but i guess I'll see when i get there. next chapter is the big revealing on what Bella and Charlie are.


	22. Good Intentions

I dont even want to mention how long its been. I feel bad. Bad ICEY. **Bad.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously on The Ghosts' Adversary<strong>_

Then Alice's mother's eyes turned to me. I gulped.

* * *

><p>Only she didn't turn to hit me like I expected. She only gave me the warmest smiles I have ever received.<p>

_Second best to Alice's._

Sigh, like I needed to be reminded.

Carlisle had released Alice and shoved her behind him to make sure she couldn't try anything funny. This allowed her time to glance briefly at me and look away, as if she was shamed at her behavior.

"Sorry," I heard her whisper.

I nodded my head to let her know I heard. I swallowed and took as deep a breath as I could, expecting pain, but only left with a pleasant numb feeling. The agony had started to fade. It both relieved and scared me. I didn't know if it meant that my body had produced enough melatonin to help me heal or if it is giving me a break before it shuts down completely.

"It's okay, really. I-I sh-shouldn't have brought it up… I knew I s-sh-shouldn't have… But I'm sorry I had to know…"I was reduced to a stuttering fool and I couldn't seem to enunciate was I wanted to say. Fortunately Alice's mom understood what I want to say.

"No Bella. We should be apologizing. We have dragged you into all of this, and haven't given you the knowledge you needed to feel safe. Plus on top of this you have shown changes and have come into our house needing assistance, yet here we are arguing over the past. I will apologize to you myself in my families place," Esme said.

"Although I'm going to be expecting them to ask for forgiveness in the future." She muttered under her breathe. She was looking in the direction of where her other children had just left.

"Esme, I'm sorry you had to walk into this," Carlisle said slowly walking toward her, "I had everything under control…"

"Shush, husband, these types of issues aren't for you to deal with. You are better at doing the analyzing and mental work. It's best if you leave these type problems to me. In the meantime, the poor girl needs some attention so please help her," Esme replied in a firm but loving manner, her eyes focused on Carlisle.

Then suddenly Esme's eyes shifted to Charlie and Alice who were giving each other heated glares, daring the other to blink or look away. "I'll work with these two, so you can concentrate only on Bella."

My eyes followed her as she moved around Carlisle and gently grasped Alice by the shoulder. "Sit down over there."

Alice seemed to have forgotten where she was and snarled at Esme. Esme's nostrils' flared at Alice's act of defiance.

"Alice!" Carlisle said moving to help out his wife.

"No stop. I got this Carlisle," Esme said her eyes still on Alice, who was struggling in her grip.

Her hold on Alice got stronger and she repeated her command. "Sit, over there." She flicked her chin in the direction of my couch, keeping her eyes staring deep into Alice's.

I saw the moment where Alice's eyes registered the danger she was in and acted accordingly… by moving away from it. Immediately her growl was put on halt and her inner beast submitted itself to Esme by lowering her eyes. My brows rose. Okay, that was interesting.

The couch rose as Alice's weight sank into the seating. She sat with her back rigid and hands in her lap with her body ever so slightly positioned toward Charlie; although she refused to look in his direction.

Carlisle followed after her. He gave me a small smile before pulled up a chair and took my left hand in his. He went through a series of motions and continued up my arm until he reached my elbow and then started on the next arm.

His brow was furrowed in concentration. I can only imagine what he was finding. I decided he would tell me after he finished with the exam. So it was no use worrying about it now.

Esme was talking to Charlie anyway and I felt it as my brain focused on something that was potentially more entertaining.

"….It's been too long. Dante has been missing ever since Isabella was born and Helen has been dead for the same amount of time. When were you ever going tell the girl?"

"When the time was right…" Charlie repeated like a mantra he kept trying to get himself to believe.

"No that's the problem. Don't you see that the time is now?" They unconsciously glanced at me.

Carlisle had me twisting my neck so I barely caught their eyes.

"Who's Dante? And Helen? What's going on?" I asked. It got deathly quiet.

Carlisle's fingers stilled on my head. His gentle kneading motion on my temples ceased leaving me completely focused on my surroundings.

Alice leaned forward in expectation. A slow smile was spreading across her face at the prospect that Charlie would have to tell the truth.

A shallow breath came out of Charlie. He ran a hand through his hair. He took another unnecessary deep breath.

My patience had worn thin. "Charlie!"

"Okay. Okay. So here it is… ImnotyourfatherImyouruncle."

"Say what?" Even with my acquired hearing, I couldn't make out the nonsense that came out of Charlie's mouth.

He took another deep breathe. "I said I'm not your father. I'm your uncle."

I blinked. _Okay reality shocker._ I only let my eyes show that I was reacting to the new information. My body stayed frozen in place. I paused a second to think before I spoke.

"Okay. So Dante and Helen were my parents. But they both died right?"

"No only Helen, your mother, during child birth. She and I were very close. You look just like her." Esme's smile radiated the room and even made my mouth twitch in response.

"Does this mean that Rene isn't my mother?"

Charlie smirked and shook his head as a yes.

I mentally fist pumped. Score! Finally something good came out of this. I don't share DNA with that bitch Rene.

"Wow that was it? That's the big buzz you have been keeping from me for years?" I was happy, or at least I felt not sad. This revelation was refreshing and giving me good vibes.

"Well we haven't told you everything yet," Alice said from her corner of the couch. Her face wasn't as happy looking like I thought it would look like when I turned to her. In fact it was that 'I'm about to give you some bad news' kind of look.

She tried to smile to cheer me back up, but my mood was officially ruined. Something wasn't right.

"Oh yeah. Well what about Dante, my father right, how is he?"

"He disappeared when you were born," Carlisle said with a faraway look in his eyes.

"Oh. Well what does he look like? Did I get some of his features?" I asked.

"Oh you got some of his features alright," muttered Alice.

"Quiet Alice," Esme countered.

I studied everyone's expressions. "What is it?"

Charlie spoke up again. "Nothing. You did get your father's features. Good and bad. Your father was a handsome, charming guy and I could understand why my sister fell for him. Only he used her. And eventually me also."

Charlie stood and paced the living room.

"He was just so darn evil though. No matter how much good he did, it never counteracted the evil. But I know you're stronger than him Bella. So much stronger and you have your mother's heart."

"My father was evil?"

"Yes and still is, but not in just the conventional sense. It was something that was a part of him because you see; your father is a demon."  
>"Huh?" I said flat out not waiting for my brain to process anything.<p>

"Yeah well a demon. Which makes you a born half-demon."

Talk about a mood killer. I just found out I was destined to be evil from the day that I was born.

* * *

><p>... I've been WAAAY too busy. I'm considering hiring a personal organizersorter/helper/over-all-male-lackey to help me one of these days, but that costs money and uses up more time that I need.

Anyway until next free time! stay frosty


	23. It Was Bad From The Start

**Disclaimer: I have been gone for too long! I do not own Twilight or anything that is signed by Stephanie Meyer. Any resemblances to any other work of nonfiction is totally coincidence. I own the plot because I like it. Also because this came up... Angels and Demons (WTF?) I do not own.  
><strong>

**The Ghosts' Adversary**

_Previously on "The Ghosts' Adversary":_

* * *

><p>"My father was evil?"<p>

"Yes and still is, but not in just the conventional sense. It was something that was a part of him because you see; your father is a demon."  
>"Huh?" I said flat out not waiting for my brain to process anything.<p>

"Yeah well a demon. Which makes you a born half-demon."

Talk about a mood killer. I just found out I was destined to be evil from the day that I was born.

_Continuing where we left off:_

* * *

><p>I swear it's not fair. Really and completely not fair.<p>

So basically we spent two hours going over the past seventeen years of my life. Then when Charlie felt that I started to understand that craziness, he went on and threw something else over my head, messing up my view of reality completely.

He said it started with a kiss. But apparently this was the kiss of death for my mother because it marked the beginning of her demise.

It was supposed to be the classic boy meet girl and fall in love kind of story. They both attended the same school in the small town of Forks. Actually the exact same school of my first day flop and mess up.

Then Helen went against her parents' wishes and married her high school sweet heart straight after graduation. Forget about college, she was only thinking of starting a family with the ominous handsome young man named Dante.

Only Dante never really had good intentions. Because of his demon nature, it was almost impossible for him to keep his human form without letting out some of his 'bad side'. Even though Dante graduated, he would sneak into his old school and discreetly release his demon pheromones into classrooms, watching the destruction from afar, laughing in evil.

On his worst days, Dante would even draw out some of his power and let it run rampant inside of Helen. He would continue with his torture for hours while she had no knowledge of his attacks. And day by day she would grow weaker and appeared so sickly that she was restricted to bed rest.

The only person who caught on to his tricks and schemes was Helen's younger brother, Charlie. The age difference was almost imperceptible because Charlie was so protective over his older sister. He knew something was off about Dante, so whenever he had the opportunity to spy on him, he took it without a second thought.

The day came when Charlie came home late from the station. He was just starting out as a rookie on the force, so coming home late was normal. He had followed Dante that morning but the trail grew cold as the day progressed until he had nothing.

Upon reaching the front door, Charlie still had random paper work, documents, and possible suspect questions floating around his head. So it wasn't until he heard a scream that he was startled out of his stupor and burst down the door….

And walked in on Dante killing his sister.

He had her by the throat hanging above the ground with her legs giving off useless flails. The initial shock of seeing the blood running down his hands and face and the sound of the choked off screams, rooted Charlie to his spot within the front door.

But training from the force and a shot of adrenaline kicked in and he rushed to the aid of his sister.

Dante was far gone with eyes that shined with blood-lust. You could see the criminal intent in his movements and the increased feeling of power as his fingers flexed even tighter around her neck.

Her eyes started rolling back in her head. And her flails became nothing more than a ticking clock, counting off her last heartbeats. Without air she was going to be unconscious within minutes, but combined with the trauma to her head and spinal cord, she was surely a goner.

Charlie tackled Dante with all the force his body could produce. Yet Dante stayed fixed to that one spot. Not even moving an inch. Charlie tried again and again, but without any luck. Charlie let out a groan of frustration.

Dante let out a sick laugh, enjoying his frustrations. He didn't even have to turn to face Charlie because he knew he didn't pose a threat to him. He merely kept his gaze trained on the fading thumping along Helen's pulse point.

Charlie grabbed his gun and shot, but still nothing. Soon it was pots and pans, knives and forks that flew toward Dante, and each not even leaving a mark. Charlie was defeated; he would lose his sister.

He stepped close to Dante. Observing how at ease he was with what he was doing. If only he would end her now without having her endure the pain of an extended out execution. Charlie couldn't hold it in anymore and let out a shriek. His teeth descended upon the only bare flesh in front of him… Dante's throat, where they surprisingly took hold.

In his anger he moved his head back and forth, grating through the skin.

Dante released a grunt of pain and let go of Helen, he would finish her later. But this boy was no longer amusing. Instead he was becoming a problem.

Charlie saw Dante release his sister and sunk his teeth deeper in celebration over a partial win. A hot stream of liquid exploded into his mouth, making his eyes go wide in shock.

Dante ripped Charlie away and held his neck until the wounds closed up. He noticed the blood surrounding Charlie's mouth and his confused look as his tongue carefully peeped out of his lips.

Dante smirked. "It tastes better than it looks. Trust me."

Suddenly a spark shined in Dante's eyes. "I know a way to make you suffer."

Dante walked up to Charlie and grabbed a clump of hair, forcing his head back.

Charlie winced in pain and felt his neck strain against the power that held it back.

Dante's hot breathe assaulted his senses as he leaned closer to whisper in his ear. "I'm going to make you wish you hadn't _ever_ messed with me. You should have just left me alone."

Dante bit deeply into his wrist. "Now open wide mortal."

He punched Charlie in the gut, making him groan in pain and quickly covered his mouth with the bleeding wrist.

After exchanging blood with Charlie, Dante stood and made his way over to Helen.

Charlie reached out to grab him but was kicked in the face with Dante's boots. A stream of blood was continuously leaking from his flattened nose.

Dante stooped to analyze Helen then sliced her neck. The gurgling of blood surrounded the room as she tried to take her last breathes. Dante gave an evil laugh and reached into her chest to remove her heart.

"You won't need this anymore hon. My little sweet heart. Remember what's yours is mine." With a turn of his heel he walked off, his laughing fading with the wind.

Charlie crawled over to his sister, crying silently. He gently moved her until she was in a better position and closed her eyes. He stared at her face, beautiful, even upon the recent severity of her death. He brushed her hair off her face and held her cheek in his palms.

And somehow, probably from a miracle or other occurrence, a small movement was seen coming from his sister's body. Right over her stomach. Hesitantly he placed his hand over the movement and it ceased.

In the gaping hole in her body he cautiously peeked. He thought he saw a foot. He panicked and jumped back, not making it far before his side protested in pain. Impossible, it can't be what I think… Hesitantly he reached into her and sure enough found it to be a tiny baby's foot. Frantically he gently pulled out a small baby girl. He hadn't even known that his sister was pregnant. Dante must have found out and plotted to kill her. _Why didn't I see this coming?_

Despite his pain he sat up and reached around to find a towel to warm the baby up; although it wouldn't matter because she wasn't breathing.

He remembered some of his first responder training and rubbed the tiny torso in his hands trying to provoke the baby to breathe. He bit his lip in concentration to drown out the pain being emitted from his side.

A low whine was heard coming from the bundle in his hands. He paused. The air seemed to still as a clearer cry echoed around the room.

Charlie let out a low laugh that turned into the beginning of a sob.

"Shhh, it's going to be alright. It's going to be alright."

He rocked the baby in his arms as they both cried. A baby girl born of blood and death.

* * *

><p>A "long time" is not the right phrase. I have been. End sentence. Well I'm certified now, so watch out, I'm coming to a hospital near you...<p>

I also see that there might be some (significant) mistakes... Sorry in advance. Don't want your eyes to bleed.

I love you guys! And thanks for all the support!


End file.
